Love Is Hurt
by HaeHyuk Baby's
Summary: Eunhyuk tidak sengaja menabrak Jessica -adik kesayangan Donghae- membuat Donghae membencinya bahkan selalu berlaku kasar terhadapnya. Sedangkan Jessica selalu menghantui Eunhyuk dan menuntut 'suatu hal' darinya. JUST HAEHYUK FANFIC! ANGST, MPREG, BIT ROMANCE Review Please. CHAP 12 [END] UPDATE.. Ganti judul dari "MY BAD BOY"
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Bad Boy

Part : 1/?

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg

Author : KhaHee

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

Don't Like Don't Read !

\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/

Terlihat _namja_ manis yang sedang berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya. Dia sesekali menggembungkan pipinya sesekali karena bosan.

Bagaimana tidak bosan _namja_ manis yang bernama lengakap Kim Eunhyuk atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk_kie_ yang terkenal _Bad Boy_ hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas diatas ranjangnya. Bila biasanya dia pergi ke _club_ bersama teman-temanya untuk bermain-main.

Namun entah kenapa teman-temanya belum menghubunginya untuk mengajaknya berkumpul.

"_**Press the reset, press press the reset, reset reset" **_terdengar nada dering yang menandakan _telfone_ masuk di Iphone Eunhyuk. Dengan senyum sumriang Eunhyuk segera mengangkat _telfone_ tersebut.

"_Oke_. Aku akan segera kesana," ujar Eunhyuk mengakhiri _telfone_ tesebut. Dengan segera Eunhyuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian modisnya lalu Eunhyuk dengan segera menyambar kunci mobil yang diletakkan di meja yang ada di kamarnya.

Eunhyuk dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga dan melewat ruang tamu begitu saja tanpa henghiraukan kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menarik pintu kayu yang terdapat banyak ukiran yang menambah kesan mewah pintu tersebut. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal ketika tidak dapat menarik pintu tersebut. Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan dia kembali berjalan keruang tamu menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum manis terhadapnya.

"_Eomma Appa_ berikkan aku kuncinya," ujar Eunhyuk merajuk. Walaupun Eunhyuk terkenal _bad boy_ namun tetap saja dia akan merajuk terhadap kedua orang tuanya bila menginginkan sesuatu.

_Namja_ cantik yang dipanggil _eomma_ itu hanya tersenyum, "ada apa _chagi_?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu.

"_YA eomma_ jangan memasang wajah seolah tidak mengetaui sesuatu," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Eunhyuk," ujar _namja_ tampan yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping _namja_ cantik tersebut.

"Maaf _eomma_," ujar Eunhyuk namun detik berikutnya dia kembali merajuk.

"_Eomma_ berikan kunci pintunya. Aku ingin pergi bersama teman-temanku," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintanya kepada kepala pelayan _eoh_? Bukanya kau biasanya akan memaksa kepala pelayan untuk memberikanmu kunci itu?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu sambil tersenyum jail.

"Aku yakin pasti _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah mengambilnya," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kau memang pintar. Jadi sekarang kau kembali ke kamar atau kau akan kehilangan semua barang-barangmu," ujar _namja_ tampan tersebut dengan nada memerintahnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal namun dia juga tidak berani melawan appanya. Dia masih memikirkan hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa saja _appa_nya mengambil semua kartu kreditnya dan menarik fasilitas mobil dan lain-lainnya.

Eunhyuk tidak mau menjadi gelandangan-menurutnya-. Hei sejak kecil Eunhyuk dibesarkan dikeluarga yang berada. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa fasilitas-fasilitas yang mewah. Karna _appa_nya bukan tipe orang yang akan main-main dengan ucapannya.

Eunhyuk berjalan kekamar dengan menghentakkan kakinya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

"Apa kita tidak keterlaluan Kangin_nie_?" tanya _namja_ cantik tersebut.

_Namja_ yang di panggil Kangin hanya menghel nafasnya, "mungin kita keterlaluan. Tapi kita lebih keteraluan lagi bila membiarkannya menjadi anak yang urakkan," ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala istrinya yang bernama Leeteuk.

…:::…

Eunhyuk membanting tubuhnya dikasur empuknya setelah dia membanting pintu dengan tidak elitnya. Masa bodo dengan orang rumahnya.

"AKHH! KETERLALUAN!" teriaknya dan tentu saja tidak akan didengar orangtuanya karna kamarnya kedap suara.

Eunhyuk memajamkan matanya namun detik berikutnya dia tersenyum ketika angin menerpa wajahnya. Matanya langsung terbuka dan menatap jendela dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Eunhyuk berlari kearah balkon kamarnya senyum seketika memudar ketika dia melihat kebawah, "aku baru menyadari bahwa lantai 2 sangat tinggi," gumam Eunhyuk.

Namun Eunhyuk sudah terlanjur nekat. Dia mengikat kain-kain menjadi sutu tali yang panjang lalu diikatnya di besi pembatas. Perlahan Eunhyuk turun menggunakan kain tersebut.

Eunhyuk meniup tangganya yang sedikit memerah karna digunakan untuk mencengkrang kain tersebut agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Eunhyuk langsung menunduk ketika dilihatnya Kangin dan Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan mendekati jendela. Eunhyuk dngan cepat merangkak.

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas ketika dilihatnya mobilnya yang ditaruh begitu saja tanpa pengawasan ketat. Eunhyuk mengendap-endap menghampiri mobilnya bagaimanpun banyak pelayan yang berkeliaran.

Eunhyuk menutup mobilnya dengan sepelan mungkin. Setelah sampai dimobilnya dia tersenyum senang dan mengejek beberapa pelayan yang lewat di dekat mobilnya. _Hei _Eunhyuk tidak sebodoh itu, tentu saja kaca mobilnya mengguanakan kaca film jadi tidak bisa terlihat dari luar.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan Iphonenya lalu mencari nomor _security_ di kontaknya dan menghubunginya sembari menyalakan mobilnya. Beberapa karyawan terjatuh karna kaget mobil tersebut tiba-tiba bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang normal.

"Buka gerbangnya!" perintah Eunhyuk dengan nada memerintah.

"_Tapi tuan muda, tuan besar me…"_

"Kau tidak lihat mobilku berjalan dengan cepat? Apa kau mau aku mati konyol karna menabrak gerbang itu?" ujar Eunhyuk menyela ucapan penjaga tersebut. Penjaga tersebut hanya diam dan membuat Eunhyuk kesal.

"Kau kira aku main-main?" ujar Eunhyuk mengakhiri telfonenya dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Dan _security _tersebut mau tidak mau segera membuka gerbang tersebut. Dia tidak mau dituduh membunuh majikannya.

Eunhyuk melewati gerbang tersebut dengan cepat dan satu tangannya yang dilambaikan keluar jendela dengan senyum puasnya.

~HaeHyukkie~

Telihat Eunhyuk sedang menari-nari tidak jelas di atas meja _Bar_ tersebut. Dia telah membuka jaketnya karna merasa panas, tanpa menyadar tatapan lapar para _namja_ yag berstatus _seme_ itu.

Eunhyuk memegang gelas berisi _wine_ dan sesekali meneguknya sambil menari-nari. Hingga lebih dari 3 jam Eunhyuk akhirnya duduk di sofa karna kelelahan. Euhyuk terus meracau tidak jelas karna efek terlalu banyak minum.

Sahabatnya yang melihat hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang seperti merajuk.

"Kau mendapatkan julukan _Bad Boy_ tapi kau sangat suka merajuk," gumam _namja_ tersebut sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut tersebut justru memeluk _namja_ tampan tersebut, "Kyun_nie_~~ Kau tidak akan memarahiku seperti mereka kan?" racau Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tentu saja tidak."

"Sudah malam kita pulang ne! Tidak baik _namja_ kecil sepertimu berkeliaran tengah malam," ujar Kyuhyun usil.

"YA! Aku lebih tua darimu. Dan kau kira aku anak kecil?" ujar Eunhyuk ngambek dan Kyuhyun hanya terkikik kecil mendapatkan respon Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun kemudian membopong tubuh Eunhyuk keparkiran. Siwon sedikit kesulitan ketika Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menari-nari.

Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobil Eunhyuk di kantung jaketnya lalu membuka pintu mobil Eunhyuk. Tangan Kyuhyun terhenti membuka pintu ketika Eunhyuk menahan tangannya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menarik kunci mobilnya.

"Tapi kau sedang mabuk Hyuk_kie_," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_ sana kau pergi iblis," ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendorong Kyuhyun supaya menjauh.

Eunhyuk memasukki mobilnya dengan sempoyongan dan menyalakan mobilnya.

Eunhyuk mengendarai mobilnya selayaknya orang mabuk denga salah memasuki jalur. Untung sekarang sudah larut sehingga sudah lumayan jarang mobil yang berkeliaran.

.

.

Dilain sisi terlihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang sedang membawa beberapa pelastik belanjaan. _Yeoja_ itu tampak selesai berbelanja kebutuhan makanan di _super market_ yang buka 24 jam.

_Yeoja_ itu mengambil Iphonenya di saku mantelnya ketika dirasakan Iphonenya bergetar.

Dia tersenyum senang ketika dilihatnya nama _Oppa_nya yang tertera di layar Iphonenya.

"_Yeobseo_," ujar Jessica.

"_YA! Kenpa kau lama sekali eoh? Kau tidak tau oppa menghwatirkanmu?"_ hardik _namja _disebrang sana dengan nada yang terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Maaf Hae _oppa_ membuatmu khawatir. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang," ujar _yeoja _bernama Jessica itu menyesal karna membuat _oppa_nya yang bernama Lee Donghae khawatir.

Jessica menyebrang jalan dengan masih asik mengobrol dengan kakaknya. Dia tidak menyadari mobil yang berjalan dengan ugal-ugalan tersebut.

"_**BRUKKK"**_ terdengar suara hantaman yang sangat keras membelah kesunyian malam tersebut.

Sang pengendara mobil yang mabuk-Eunhyuk- tidak sadarkan diri karna kepalanya terbentur kemudi dan membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan _yeoja_ yang ditabraknya –Jessica- tergeletak di jalan dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya dan hampir sekujur tubuhnya.

Kantung belanjaan dan Iphonenya terlempar begitu saja, membuat _namja_ yang sedang ber_telfone_ ria dengannya berteriak tidak jelas.

…:::…

Disebuah rumah sakit terihat _namja blonde_ mulai terbangun ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang marah-marah. Eunhyuk memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Aktifitasnya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja dia memegang luka di keningnya yang sudah diperban dan membuat dia meringis pelan. Matanya membelalak ketika mengingat kejadian dimana dia menabrak pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas dihadapannya.

"Anda bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin adik saya menginggal. Akan saya bayar berapa saja yang kau minta asal anda dapat menghidupkannya," terdengar suara _namja_ yang terdengar frustasi.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar suara ribut dari sebelah [N/B: mereka hanya dibatasi oleh gordeng] ingin segera melihat. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya tanggannya yang diinfus.

"AKH!" teriak Eunhyuk ketika menarik selang infuse ditangannya membuat darah keluar dari tanggannya. Dokter tersebut yang mendengarkan suara teriakkan segera menyibakkan gorden pembatas ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang anda lakukan Eunhyuk-_ssi_? Anda seharusnya diam saja dan istrirahat anda baru saja mengalami kecelakaan mobil," ujar Dokter tersebut.

Donghae menatap tajam Eunhyuk ketika mendengar kecelakaan mobil dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Donghae.

"Kecelakaan mobil? Apa dia yang menabrak adik saya?" tanya Donhae dengan nada dingin. Dokter tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan aura Donghae berubah dan sorot matanya juga menatap Eunhyuk dengan penuh kebenciannya.

"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk takut-takut melihat tatapan tajam Donghae.

"Apa kau tuli? Bukankah aku baru saja menanyai ke Dokter ini apa kau _'pembunuh_ _adikku'_?" ujar Donghae dengan menekan kata pembunuh adikku.

Eunhyuk kaget dan meundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah. Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk justru tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan kau pasang wajah tanpa berdosamu dihadapanku. Itu menjijikkan," hardik Donghae. Perlahan air mata Eunhyuk turun membasahi pipinya. Donghae sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu.

Eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman dokter di tanggannya. Dai berjalan dengan sempoyongan kearah rajang yang terdapat tubuh kaku seorang _yeoja_ cantik.

Eunhyuk jutru tambah menangis melihat keadaan _yeoja_ tersebut yang penuh dengan luka baretan di wajahnya.

Eunhyuk menangis sesegukkan dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dokter yang melihatnya segera berjongkok dan ingin membantu Eunhyuk berdiri namun tidak dihiraukan dengan Eunhyuk yang justru semakin menangis.

"Tidak perlu kau pasang wajah bersalahmu itu justru membuatku ingin muntah," hardik Donghae tanpa menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang semakin menangis.

"Kau lebih baik pergi sebelum aku yang membunuhmu!" ujar Donghae dingin. Eunhyuk yang merasakan aura kemarahan Donghae segera bangun dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang sempoyongan.

~HaeHyuk~

Diluar Eunhyuk menangis dengan sesegukkan dan menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Kau pembunuh Kim Eunhyuk _hiks hiks_ kau _hiks_ sangat kotor," ujar Eunhyuk sesegukkan sambil meremas kedua tangganya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" terdengar suara lembut _yeoja_. Eunhyuk tidak menghirakannya dia masih asik dengan mengutuk dirinya.

"Annyeong _oppa_ kau sendirian saja?" tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan nada manisnya namun tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh Eunhyuk dan membuat _yeoja_ tersebut mendengus kesal.

"Itu akibat kau tidak mendengar orang tuamu _oppa_! Lihat perbuatanmu sehingga menghilangkan nyawa seseorang," ujar _yeoja_ tersebut. Eunhyuk mendengar ucapan _yeoja _tersebut tentu saja kaget bagaimana bisa _yeoja_ ini tau masalahnya.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping untuk menghadap _yeoja_ tersebut, mata Eunhyuk sontak melebar melihat _yeoja_ dengan pakaian gaun putih indahnya rambut _blonde_ yang panjang dan wajah pucat _yeoja_ itu yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Eunhyuk ingin berteriak namun tubuhnya seakan kaku dihadapan _yeoja_ tersebut yang tubuhnya transparan.

"_Annyaeong oppa_ namaku Jessica. Aku adalah orang yang telah kau _'bunuh'_ dan kau harus _'taggung jawab'_," ujar Jessica sembari menekan kata membunuh dan tanggung jawab.

Eunhyuk hanya diam terpaku perlahan Jessica mendekat kearah kuping Eunhyuk dan membisikkan sesuatu membuat Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Jessica yang sekarang berganti dengan wajah dinginnya membuat Eunhyuk takut. Eunhyuk berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

…:::….

Kangin dan Leeteuk mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan Eunhyuk. Leeteuk segera memeluk Eunhyuk yang berteriak-teriak. Eunhyuk membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Leeteuk dan dengan segera Eunhyuk memeluk Leeteuk dan bernafas lega.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _appa_nya yang sedari tadi diam. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Kangin muncul banyangan Jessica yang tersenyum manis kearah Eunhyuk sambil melambaikkan tanggannya dan membuat Eunhyuk kehilangan kesadarannya.

[TBC/DELETE]

Ini Re-post^^

Kalo banyak yang REVIEW bakal dilanjut tapi kalo engak ya engak^^

Silent Readers = END STORY^^

HaeHyuk Aegya 이카희


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Bad Boy

Part : 2/?

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg, YAOI.

Author : Kartika2412

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

Terlihat _namja_ manis sedang mengerutkan dahinya dengan mata yang masih terpejam ketika dirasakan cahaya matahari yang berlomba masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui celah-celah jendela. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya diranjangnya dan sedikit meringis ketika dirasakan badan dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Eunhyuk melirik kekanan dimana biasanya terletak segelas air putih yang biasa dia minum ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, namun sekarang dia tidak melihatnya. Eunhyuk mengembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal dengan kebodoan pelayannya, "akan aku pecat semua pelayan disini," gumam Eunhyuk masih dengan bibir dipoutkan dan pipi yang digembungkan. Membuat para _seme_ kelaparan ingin menerkamnya bila melihat Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Eunhyuk sedikit tergopoh jalannya karna kepalanya kembali terasa berdenyut. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya imut ketika mendapatkan pemandangan sepi dirumahnya. Biasanya para pelayan terlihat sibuk bolak-balik untuk melakukan tugas-tugas mereka.

Eunhyuk sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka. Namun, detik berikutnya Eunhyuk kembali mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat penampilan orang tuanya yang sangat rapih dan jangan lupa _eomma_nya yang terlihat membawa sebuket bunga.

"_Eomma, Appa_ kalian ingin pergi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kau pikir?" tanya Kangin balik tanpa melihat Eunhyuk dan sibuk merapihkan jasnya yang dikit kusut.

"Pergi kemana?"

"Menyelesaikan masalahmu! Jangan berbicara seolah kau sedang mengalami amnesia Kim Eunhyuk!" seru Kangin jengah. Leeteuk menatap tajam Kangin yang berucap dingin terhadap putranya. Namun untuk kali ini Leeteuk tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Eunhyuk semakin bingung dengan ucapan Appanya.

"Kabur dari rumah, mengancam _security_, mabuk-mabukan dan terakhir mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan mabuk membuat pejalan kaki itu meninggal! Apa kau melupakan itu Kim Eunhyuk?" ujar Kangin mulai tersulut emosi. Leeteuk membelai punggung suaminya berusaha meredam emosi suaminya.

Terlihat Eunhyuk diri mematung mendengar penuturan appanya. Dia meringis ketika menyentuh luka-lukanya –yang baru dia sadari-, "ternyata ini semua bukan mimpi?" gumam Eunhyuk lirih dengan kaki dan tangan yang mulai bergetar.

Leeteuk memeluk Eunhuk ketika melihat putra semata wayangnya terlihat gemetaran. Eunhyuk memeluk dan mengelus punggung anaknya sayang. Dia tahu benar anaknya sedang mengalami shock setelah kejadian yang dialaminya. Hati Leeteuk mencelos ketika mendengar isakan lirih dan pelukan erat Eunhyuk. Naluri seorang ibunya tidak bisa berbohong, walau sebenarnya dia merasa kecewa terhadap putranya, tapi dia juga tidak tega melihat anaknya terpuruk.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk dan menghapus air matanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum hambar mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Eomma aku ikut!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Tidak sayang, kakanya terlihat sangat membencimu dan kau belum pulih! Kembali kekamar dan istirahat," ujar Leeteuk lembut.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas kembali kekamarnya. Hei, apakalian lupa kenapa Eunhyuk bisa menabrak orang dalam kondisi mabuk? Ck, tentu saja karna dia membantah kedua orangtuanya yang melarang dia untuk pergi dengan teman-temannya. Lalu apa sekarang Eunhyuk akan menuruti kedua orangtuanya? Sepertinya TIDAK! Lihat sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terukir senyuman itu. Senyum yang sangan ganjil dan sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya itu.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Terlihat Eunhyuk sedang bersembunyi dibelakang pohon besar yang berada di pemakaman tersebut. Dirinya meringis ketika melihat banyaknya karangan bunga dan pelayat yang hampir semua menangis mengantarkan kepergian _yeoja_ cantik yang dia tabrak itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan putih dibelakang Eunhyuk yang lama-kelamaan terlihat seperti _yeoja_ cantik dengan gaun putih anggunnya dan jangan lupa rambut panjangan pirangnya yang terurai yang sangat cocok dengan wajah kecilnya dan menambah kesan cantik pada diri _yeoja_ itu.

Yeoja itu mengikuti gerak-gerik Eunhyuk seperti saat Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalnaya yeoja tersebutpun ikut memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, oppa?" tanya _yeoja_ itu membuka suara. Eunhyuk sedikit terhuyung saking kagetnya ketika mendengarkan suara yang mengintrupsinya. Dengan sebal Eunhyuk membalikkan badanya.

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya ketika melihat _yeoja_ cantik itu –Jessica-. Dia masih ingat dengan wajah _yeoja_ cantik ini yang membuatnya pingsan semalam. Eunhyuk mengarahkan matanya kearah kaki Jessica dan membuatnya memundurkan langkahnya ketika melihat tubuh Jessica melayang. Jessica tersenyum melihat perubahan raut wajah Eunhyuk.

"KYYAAA!" teriak Eunhyuk ketakutan dan terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk tak lupa wajah yang dia tutup dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

Kangin dan Leeteuk yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Donghae langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Mereka semua kaget melihat Eunhyuk yang terduduk ditanah dengan terisak. Donghae telihat mendesis melihat Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat sangat berlebihan dan membuatnya semakin muak melihat Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk!" seru Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan dilihatnya _eomma_nya, dan dengan segera dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari meuju kedua orangtunya. Eunhyuk kembali memeluk _eomma_nya dengan erat menyalurkan rasa takutnya dan terus terisak dipelukan _eomma_nya.

Donghae yang tepat berada dibelakang Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sinisnya. Dia menatap Eunhyuk dengan penuh kebencian, Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata kelam Donghae yang seakan berkata _**–Jangan membuatku semakin muak dengan dirimu dengan melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti ini didepan mataku-.**_

Eunhyuk terdiam dan menatap takut kearah Donghae. Dia menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya kasar dan segera melepaskan pelukan _eomma_nya dan tersenyum canggung kearah Donghae. Donghae membuang mukanya kearah makam adiknya.

Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang Donghae dan matanya kembali melebar ketika melihat foto Jessica yang tepat berada di atas gundukan tanah yang masih baru itu. Sepertinya Eunhyuk memiliki kesan buruk dengan Jessica sehingga dia ketakutan hanya dengan meilat fotonya saja -_-

Lalu tiba-tiba bayangan Jessica muncul persis disamping foto yang berada tepat diatas pusaran tempat tubuhnya dibaringkan untuk terakhir kalinya. Jessica memandang sendu pusaran tersebut lalu dia membalikan badanya dan tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya dan bergidik ngeri.

"Ha..ha..hantuu," ujar Eunhyuk terbata. Pasangan KangTeuk hanya menghela nafas frustasi menanggapi kelakuan bodoh anaknya yang justru membuatnya dalam kondisi sulit.

Donghae manatap Eunhyuk tajam ketika Eunhyuk mengatakan adiknya hantu, "kau pikir kau itu siapa Eunhyuk-ssi? Jaga biacaramu atau kau akan kubuat menyesal!" ujar Donghae tajam. Dan sukses membuat Enhyuk ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung tegas _appa_nya.

"Cih, memuakkan!" lanjut Donghae.

:::HaeHyuk::

Donghae melempar jasnya kesembarang arah dan merebahkan tubuhnya diaatas ranjanganya. Donghae melirik kearah nakas yang terpajang figura dengan terdapat foto dirinya dan adiknya-Jessica- ketika meryakan ulang tahun Jessica yang ke-20 beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kembali rasa bersalah menyeruak hatinya ketika melihat foto Jessica yang tersenyum cerah kearah kamera.

"_Oppa apa kau tau harapanku?" tanya Jessica ketika selesai meniup lilinya._

"_Tidak, jika kau tidak memberitahu kepada oppamu yang tampan ini!" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum jail._

_Jessica mendengus sebal namun detik berikutkanya dia tersenyum tulus, "harapanku adalah aku bisa melihat oppa menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat manis dan memiliki hati yang tulus! Dan tentu saja aku ingin menjadi dokter sesuai harapan appa dan eomma dulu. Supaya mereka bangga denganku dialam sana. Dan aku ingin melihat oppaku yang tampan tapi bodoh ini menikah dengan orang yang sangat mencintaimu," ujar Jessica sambil tersenyum dan membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Jessica. _

"AKHH SIALAN KAU KIM EUNHYUK! Kau menghancurkan harapannya!" teriak Donghae kesal ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Maaf _appa eomma_! Aku bukan _oppa_ yang baik untuknya dan aku tidak bisa menjaga Sicca sesuai janjiku," ujar Donghae lirih dan perlahan mulai terbang kealam mimpinya karena dari semalam dia tidak bisa tidur untuk mengurusi pemakaman Jessica.

Bersamaan dengan terpejamnya mata Donghae, terlihat sosok Jessica yang muncul dikamar tersebut. Jessica memandang sendu Donghae yang tertidur dengan gurat kelalahan diwajah tampannya, "maaf membuatmu sedih _oppa_! Tapi aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam keterpurukan. Dan aku mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat _special_ untukmu!" gumam Jessica dengan senyum tulusnya.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Jessica tersenyum jail ketika melihat Eunhyuk tertidur dengan damainya diatas ranjangnya dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya –kecuali wajah- dengan selimut berwarna kuning terang dan dengan gambar kartun monyet yang sedang memeluk strawberry.

"Sangat manis," gumam Jessica memandangin wajah damai Eunhyuk.

Jessica tersenyum lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah Eunhyuk. Lalu Jessica menggangkat tangannya secara perlahan. Bersaman dengan itu, tubuh Eunhyuk terangkat secara perahan mengikuti gerakan tangan Jessica. Eunhyuk yang merasa tubuhnya melayang diudara secara perlahan membuka matanya. Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut, lalu Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah dan matanya sontak melebar ketika dilihat tubuhnya melayang.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil tangannya menggapai-gapai udara seperti orang yang sedang tenggelam. Sedangkan Jessica tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Eunhyuk.

"KYAA _eomma_! Hyukkie takut _hiks_," teriak Eunhyuk dan mulai terisak sembari meutup matanya dengan telapak tanggan. Jessica yang melihat itu merasa tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk dan secara perlahan kembali menurunkan Eunhyuk diatas kasur.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" gumam Eunhyuk ketika dia membuka matanya. Jessica yang gemas melihat kepolosan –atau kebodohan- Eunhyuk mendengus. Jessica langsung menunjukan wujudnya –bayangan- tepat didepan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memundurkan badannya ketika melihat Jessica tersenyum mengerikan dan memesang tampang _horror._ Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri, bagaimanapun Eunhyuk masih mengingat –arwah- _yeoja_ didepannya.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Eunhyuk takut.

"_Annyeong oppa_! Namaku Jessica Jung,"ucap Jessica memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku tidak peduli namamu!" ujar Eunhyuk.

Jessica memicingkan matanya melihat tanggapan Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk menunduk takut, "kau manis _oppa_. Sangat cocok dengan Donghae _oppa_!"

"Donghae _oppa_?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kakaku! Laki-laaki yang mencacimu dirumah sakit dan menatap tajam seolah ingin membunuhmu dipemakaman tadi," ujar Jessica santai.

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya, "kau gila! Aku tidak mau dengan manusia es yang tidak berperasaan itu," ujar Eunhyuk sebal tanpa sadar mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau menolak?"

"Tentu!" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Jessica tersenyum sedih, membuat Eunhyuk merasa bersalah. Hei, salahkan jiwa lembut Eunhyuk –walau lebih sering acuh- yang tidak bisa melihat orang bersedih dihadapnnya.

Jessica mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya diatas ranjang Eunhyuk, "Kau tau siapa nama kakaku?" tanya Jessica memulai pembicaraan serius mereka.

"Namamu Jessica Jung. Tentu saja nama kakamu itu Donghae Jung bukan?

"Tidak! Nama kakaku itu Donghae Lee. Kau mau tau kenapa nama marga kita berbeda?" tanya Jessica dan Eunhyuk menggaguk.

"Dulu aku adalah seorang anak dari perawat tanpa suami, pada saat itu Hae _oppa_ sedang dirawat karna kecelakaan pasca percobaan penculikan dan _eomma_ku yang merawat Hae _oppa_. Hae _oppa_ sangat dekat dengan _eomma_ku dan menggap _eomma_ku adalah _eomma_nya, karna sedari lahir dia memang tidak memiliki _eomma_. Lalu Hae oppa memaksa _eomma_ku untuk menikahi _appa_nya. _Appa_ setuju saja karna dia juga melihat ketulusan _eomma_," ujar Jessica.

"Dan kau tau _appa_nya Hae _oppa_ itu sangat kaya, sehingga banyak penjahat yang ingin mencelakakan kami. Saat umurku 9 tahun dan Hae _oppa_ 15 tahun kami sekeluarga pergi berlibur. Liburan itu sangat menyeangkan dan itu hari terindah untukku sebelum insiden mengerikan itu terjadi," lanjutnya.

"Insiden?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Jessica mengaguk, "saat perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba ada yang menembak ban mobil kami sehingga _appa_ kehilangan kendali dan mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Sebelum mobil kami meluncur kejurang _eomma_ dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong kami keluar dari mobil, setelah kami terdorong keluar secara perlahan mobil tersebut meluncur keurang dan meledak!" ujar Jessica lirih dia menutup matanya ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Dan kau tau _oppa_? Disaat aku menangis meraung-raung karana kehilangan orangtua, Hae _oppa_ hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dan memeluku. Dan penderitaan kami tak sampai disitu. Semua orang menganggap kami sudah meninggal karan berita yang dibuat bibi Lee adik _appa_ dan mengambil semua harta dan menedeng kami keluar dari rumah kami sendiri," ujarnya lirih.

"Disaat anak berusia 15tahun bisa dengan bebasnya bermain dengan anak sebayanya, Hae _oppa_ harus membanting tulang untuk menghidupi kami berdua. Untung kami berdua mendapat beasiswa sehingga mengurangi beban Hae _oppa_. Pernah sekali aku malakukan kerja _part time_ dan Hae _oppa_ marah besar terhadapku karna dia bilang ..."

"_Hiks hiks eomma hiks_," isak Eunhyuk terisak seperti anak kecil mendengar cerita Jessica. Jessica tersenyum melihat hati Eunhyuk yang gampag tersentuh.

"Dia bilang tugasku hanya belajar dan belajar. Dia bahkan tetap memikirkan orang yang jelas-jelas bukan adik kandungnya. Bahkan dia bisa saja mebuangku kejalanan untuk mengurangi bebannya. Kami selalu bersekolah dengan beasiswa sampai kuliah. Setelah lulus Hae _oppa_ mendapatkan kerjaan yang sangat bagus karna dia merupakan lulusan dengan nilai paling tinggi. Perlahan hidup kami mulai berubah sampai sekarang bisa memiliki segalanya," ujar Jessica mengakhiri cerita. Jessica melirik Eunhyuk yang masih menangis terisak dan membuat senyum terukir diwajah cantiknya.

'_Hatimu sangat murni seperti permata oppa,' _batin Jessica_._

"Setelah orangtua kami meniggal kami hanya tinggal berdua. Bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa, diusir dari apartemen satu ke apartemen yang lain karna tidak mampu mebayar dan kejadian pahit lainnya. Aku tau dibalik sifat kerasnya Hae _oppa_ memiliki ketakutan akan kehilangan. Walaupun kelihatannya baik-baik saja Hae _oppa _merasa sangat terpukul. Dan itu semua terulang karnamu!" ujar Jessica sedih.

"Aku minta maaf" ujar Eunhyuk lirih dengan wajah menunduk dan perlahan air mata muali turun –lagi- dari matanya.

"Pecuma! Karna semua sudah terjadi!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau harus membuat sifatnya kembali dan kau harus mendapatkan maaf darinya!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku merubahnya dan mendapatkan maaf darinya? Melihatku saja dia sepertinya jijik," ujar Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Itu bukan urusanku tapi aku akan membantumu menceritakan semua tentang Hae _oppa_," ujar Jessica.

"Baiklah. Aku akan merubahmu dan mendapatkan maaf darimu Lee Donghae. Lihat seorang Kim Eunhyuk tidak akan pantang menyerah," teriak Eunhyuk semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangganya keudara dengan posisi dirinya yang berdiri diatas ranjangnya.

'_Seperti duagaanku sifatnya sangat kekanak-kanakna'_ batin Jessica.

"Kim Eunhyuk kau bukan akan kecil lag! Diam dan duduk," ujar Kangin ketika dia memasuki kamar anaknya dan melihat anaknya berdiri diatas ranjangnya dan dengan ucapan-ucapan yang tidak dimengerti Kangin.

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya dengan wajah kesalnya dan bibir yang di_pout_kan. Eunhyuk makin mem_pout_kan bibirnya ketika Jessica mentertawakannya.

"Diam kau!" ujar Eunhyuk terhadap Jessica.

Dan Binggo! Dia lupa kalo Jessica itu arwah dan tidak ada orang lain lagi selain Kangin. Kangin mengeram kesal mendengar penuturan putranya.

"Kau berani membentak _appa_mu?"

"Ti-tidak _appa_ aku tidak berteriak padamu. Aku berteriak kepadanya," ujar Eunhyuk sembari menunjuk Jessica.

'_Mungkin efek karna benturan dikepalanya,'_ batin Kangin.

"Tidak mungkin _appa_ memiliki anak yang gila bukan?" tanya Kangin jail.

"Ya _appa_! Aku tidak gila," rajuk Eunhyuk. Kangin tersenyum melihat putranya yang suka merajuk dan bertingkah seperti anak perempuan.

Kangin mendekat kearah ranjang Eunhyuk dan menuntun Eunhyuk untuk kembali tertidur. Kangin menarik selimut dan diselimutinya tubuh Eunhyuk. Kangin mencium puncuk rambut putranya. Walaupun Kangin karakter orang yang tegas, dia tetaplan ayah yang bijak dan sangat menyayangi anaknya.

"Mimpi indah _My Princess_," ujar Kangin menggoda.

"Aku tampan _appa_," rajuk Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada bagiain dari dirimu yang pantas disebut tampan, semua manis dan cantik seperti eommamu!" ujar Kangin membuat Eunhyuk semakin me_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Kau hars banyak istirahat sayang," ujar Kangin lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri dan perlahan Eunhyuk mulai kembali kealam mimpinya.

[TBC/DELETE]

REVIEW PLEASE^^

Silent Readers = END STORY^^

HaeHyuk Aegya 이카희


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Bad Boy

Part : 2/?

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg, YAOI.

Author : Kartika2412

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

Wajah Donghae terlihat pucat. Semua kejadian akhir-akhir ini membuat nafsu makan dan tidurnya menjadi buruk. Bayangan orantuanya yang kecewa selalu menghantui dirinya karena gagal menjaga adiknya. Donghae menyayangi Jessica, karna Jessica satu-satunya keluara yang dia punya setelah meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya, namun nasib sial kembali mendatangi Donghae. Dia harus kehilangan adiknya karena perbuatan bodoh yang dilakukan Eunhyuk.

"Dasar manusia jalang kau Kim Eunhyuk," itulah kata-kata yang sering meluncur dari mulut Donghae ketika dia melihat foto Jessica.

Walaupun Donghae merasa kehilangan, dia bukan tipikal orang yang akan selamanya terpuruk dengan menelantarkan semua pekerjaanya dan bertingkah layaknya orang gila yang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggng jawab. Sebagaimanapun masalah yang dia punya dia tetap berusaha profesiaonal.

Donghae mengambil jas yang tergantung didalam lemari. Lalu Donghae berjalan kearah cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang sangat sempurna. Dengan stelan hitam dan kemeja putih dan tata rambutnya yang dibirkan sedikit berantakan.

Bila biasanya setiap dia bercermin akan ada seulas senyum yang dia pajangkan, namun kali ini untuk tersenyum saja bagaikan barang berharga yang sangat sulit ditemukan pada dirinya.

Donghae dengan segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah pintu utama rumahnya. Donghae menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu tersebut. Karna dia sudah yakin bahwa dibalik pintu itu sudah ada seorang _namja_ manis yang selama satu minggu ini selalu mengikutinya.

Perlahan Donghae membuka pintu tersebut. Bingo! _Namja_ manis itu sedang tersenyum manis membuat semua _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ terpana akan senyumnya kecuali manusia es dihadapannya itu.

"Pagi Donghae-_ah_! Sudah ingin berangkat kerja? Ini aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu," ujar Eunhyuk dengan senyum manisnya yang tentu saja tidak mendapatkan balasan.

"Sudah kubilang untuk yang keberapa kalinya untuk tidak datang kerumahku lagi dan jangan mengikuti! Kau semakin terlihat seperti manusia jalang!" ujar Donghae tajam.

Eunhyuk menundukan kepalaya. Lalu dia menarik nafas dalam dan kembali menatap mata Donghae dengan senyum yang terpatri indah diwajahnya, "kau sudah mengatakan itu puluhan kali. Dan aku selalu mengingat setiap kata yang kau ucapkan."

"Apa maumu sialan?" tanya Donghae geram karna Eunhyuk justru memerkan senyum manisnya yang Donghae anggap sebagai hinaan atas dirinya.

"Tentu saja maaf darimu Tn. Lee," ujar Eunhyuk ceria.

"Dalam mimpimu!" ujar Donghae kemudian melangkahkan kakinya.

"Bahkan dalam mimpiku Tuhan tidak memberikanku izin untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu," ujarnya pelan

Eunhyuk yang menyadari Donghae berjalan meninggalkanya dengan segera berlari mengejar Donghae dan menahan Donghae, "Sekarang apa maumu?" tanya Donghae.

"Ini! Kau harus membawa ini. Kau belum sarapan bukan?"

Donghae mengambil kotak makanan yang Eunhyuk berikan, lalu mebolak-balikan kotak tersebut. Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika donghae memulai membuka kotak makanan tersebut. Namun harapan dirinya yang mengharapkan Donghae memakan makanan tersebut kembali sirnah karna Donghae dengan santainya melempar kotak tersebut kearah tempat sampah yang persis berada disampinya.

"Kau pikir aku mau memakan dari masakanmu _namja _jalang?" ujar Donghae kejam lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya secara kencang sehingga membuat eunhyuk terhuyun dan jatuh karna Eunhyuk persis berada disamping mobil Donghae.

Enhyuk tersenyum sedih melihat kotak makanannya. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil makananya yang berada ditempat sampah tersebut.

Eunhyuk mengambil secara perlahan kota tersebut yang tinggal tersisa hampir setengah dari isinya, karna setengah isinya sudah keluar dan berceceran didalam tempt sampah tersebut. Eunhyuk menatap kotak makanannya dan jari-jrinya secara bergantian.

"Bahka aku rela belajar memasak dan membuat jari-jariku terluka hanya untuk membuat sarapan untukmu agar kau tidak membeli makanan yang tidak terjamin kesehatannya untukmu," lirihnya.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "aku tau kau sangat membenciku bahkan kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan jalang. Aku tidak marah padamu, karena aku masih tau diri," lanjutnya semakin lirih dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dan membasahi pipinya.

Eunhyuk mengambil makanan dari dalam kotak makanan tersebut lalu memakannya, "bahkan _hiks_ kau selalu membuang masakan yang _hiks_ kubuat dengan mengorbankan jari-jariku tanpa kau cicipi sedikitpun. A-aku _hiks_ tidak tau apa yang bisa _hiks_ membuatku memaafkanmu. Apa aku harus mati didepanmu?" isak Eunhyuk semakin menjadi tanpa menyadari kehadiran Donghae yang tepat beberapa meter berdiri dibelakangnya.

[TBC/DELETE]

Kha tau ini pendek, Maaf karna Kha males ngetik #plak

Niatnya mau dibuat alur lambat, berhubung Kha orangnya gampang bosen mending alurnya dipercepat.

Repost cuman part 1 aja. Selanjutnya Kha belum pernah post dimanapun^^

Maaf gk bles review, tapi Kha selalu membaca semua review kalian. Dan jujur review itu yang ngebangkitin semmnagt nulis^^

Silent Readers = END STORY^^

HaeHyuk Aegya 이카희


	4. Chapter 4

Title : My Bad Boy

Part : 4/?

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg

Author : Kartika2412

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

Donghae menutup dokumen yang berada diatas meja yang bertuliskan _'Direktur Lee'_. Matanya melirik kearah foto keluarganya yang sengaja dia letakan di meja kerjanya. Donghae menggertakan giginya bertanda kesal. Semakin sering dia melihat foto keluarganya terutama Jessica semakin bertambah rasa kesal dan bencinya terhadap sosok manis yang sudah selama satu bulan selalu menghantuinya dengan selalu mengikutinya dan selalu mengetahui apa saja yang dia rasakan dan bahkan dia mengatahui semua tentang dirinya. Donghae juga bingung bagaimana dia mengetahui semua tentang dirinya.

Andai saja kau tahu Lee Donghae bahwa Eunhyuk mengetahui semua tentang dirimu dari adik tersayangmu itu. Apa kau akan merasa menyesal dan merasa bersalah bahwa dibalik sikap Eunhyuk yang selalu mengikutimu itu titah dari adikmu tercinta. Ck, dasar Lee Donghae bodoh! #plak

"AKHHH!" teriak Donghae kesal lalu mendorong semua _documen_ yang berada di atas mejanya membuat semua kertas tersebut berceceran. Donghae dengan kasar menyenderkan badanya kekursi kerjanya. Donghae menarik nafas panjang seraya memejamkan matanya lalu mengembuskan nafasnya dengan cepat dan perlahan matanya terbuka. Mata kelamnya melirik jam dinding yang berada didalam ruang kerjanya.

"Jam 23.00! Pantas lampu lainya sudah mati," gumam Donghae yang terdengar seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana tidak? Jam pulang kantor sudah lewat 6 jam yang lalu, namun dengan tidak perdulinya Donghae justru mengurung diri didalam ruang kerjanya untuk menghindar sosok Eunhyuk.

Donghae berjalan dengan santai melewati ruangan–ruangan yang suda gelap itu. Tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Berbeda sekali dengan sosok manis yang sedari tadi berdiam diri dihalaman parkir dengan sesekali memandang sekitar dengan tatapan horror. Ya, itu Kim Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menunggu Donghae tepat disamping mobil milik Donghae.

Eunhyuk memeluk dirinya untuk menghangatan dirinya. Menunggu selama 7 jam bukan waktu yang singat mengingat sekarang sudah malam dengan udara yang sangat menusuk tulang dan dirinya hanya seorang diri dihalaman parkir.

"_Oppa_," ujar Jessica mengagetkan Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk berteriak dan secara _reflex_ Eunhyuk berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai terisak kecil.

"_Eomma hiks_ Hyuk_kie_ takut _eomma,_" isak Eunhyuk.

"_YA_! Kenapa kau menangis _oppa_?" tanya Jessica bingung.

"Kau membuatku takut hantu bodoh!" ujar Eunhyuk tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mematikan dari Jessica.

"Bodoh?" ulang Jessica.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya mendengarkan penuturan Jessica namun detik berikutnya dia membulatkan matanya karena dia tidak sengaja mengatakan Jessica bodoh, "lupakan! Itu hanya gerak _reflex_," ujar Eunhyuk dengan tersenyum canggung.

Perlahan sosok Donghae muncul dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan dengan dasi yang dilonggarkan, kemeja yang keluar, dan jas yang dia tenteng dilengan kananya. Donghae mendengus sebal dan menatap Eunhyuk tajam, tatapan seakan ingin membunuh Eunhyuk ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang berada disamping mobilnya.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk justru menampilakan senyum termanisnya. Eunhyuk terus memandang Donghae, angin malam yang membuat rambut Donghae sedikit berantakan dan sinar rembulan yang menyinari paras tampan Dongahe tanpa sadar wajah Eunhyuk sedikit memanas.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku jalang," ujar Donghae dan mendorong Eunhyuk sehingga Eunhyuk terhuyung dan terjatuh. Tanpa perasaan sedikitpun Donghae memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum getir seraya memegang dadanya, "apa yang kau rasakan Kim Eunhyuk bodoh!" ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"..dadamu berdetak cepat dan wajahmu memanas ketika menatapnya tadi? Bodoh kau Eunhyuk," lanjutnya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

::HaeHyuk::

_Club_ malam! Ya tempat ini yang sekarang dikunjungi Donghae. Tempat yang penuh dengan hirup piruk manusia yang sangat menyukai dunia malam. Mereka menari seperti orang gila, mabuk, bermain wanita, bercumbu tanpa memikirkan pandangan orang yang disekitarnya. Toh mereka semua itu satu _tipe_ bukan?

Donghae terlihat disudut ruangan tersebut dengan 2 orang wanita yang menemaninya. Satu wanita memeluk lengan Donghae dengan manja sedangkan satunya lagi terus menuangkan minuman kedalam gelas minuman Donghae.

Donghae terlihat mendengus sebal karna sedari tadi kedua wanita itu terus menerus bertingkah sok manis didepannya. Padahal mereka hanya seorang pelacur yang tidak punya harga diri pikir Donghae.

"_Oppa_ apa kau ingin melan..." belum selesai pelacur yang memeluk lengan Donghae berbicara, namun Donghae sudah mendorong wanita tersebut menjauh dari dirinya.

"Jangan harap aku ingin tidur denganmu pelacur," ujar Donghae lalu berjalan sempoyongan meninggalkan kedua wanita tersebut.

Donghae berjalan sempoyongan menuju meja bar, namun sial bagi dirinya yang sedang mabuk sehingga dia menabrak seorang yang sedang asik menari sehingga mau tidak mau menimbulkan sedikit perdebatan.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki mata bodoh!" ujar pria tersebut dengan menarik kerah kemeja Donghae.

Donghae yang tersulut emosi melepaskan cengkaraman pria tersebut dari kemejanya dengan kasar, "kurasa penglihatanmu masih normal untuk meilhat apa aku masih memiliki mata atau tidak," ujar Donghae santai sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sialan kau," ujar pria tersebut lalu mengangkat tanggan kananya dan tangan kirinya yang kembali mencengkram kemeja Donghae.

Sebelum pria tersebut menghantam wajah Donghae sepasang lengan memeluknya dari samping dan mau tidak mau pria tersebut menghentikan aksinya untuk menghantam Dongahe.

Pria tersebut menatap sosok manis yang memeluknya dari samping itu, "kumohon Kyu jangan pukul dia," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah!" ujar Kyuhyun singkat. Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan sahabatnya yang diam-diam disuakai itu.

"Beruntung kau sialan," ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang memang dalam keadaan mabuk bergumam tidak jelas ketika melihat Eunhyuk, "hai kau _namja_ jalang! Ternyata kau selain jalang kau juga murahan. Lihat bahkan kau memeluk pria itu ditempat umum. Apa kau juga menjual tubuhnmu?" ujar Donghae membuat mata Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca namun Eunhyuk tetap memasang senyum. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang ingin sekali menghantam wajah Donghae dengan meja namun Eunhyuk menahan Kyuhyun.

~HaeHyuk~

Eunhyuk bersusah payah membopong tubuh Donghae yang lebih besar dari Eunnhyuk itu. Hampir saja tubuh Eunhyuk tejatuh karna Donghae yang berat itu. Eunhyuk dengan segara merebahkan Donghae yang sudah tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Dengan sigap Eunhyuk melepas sepeatu dan kaos kaki Donghae.

Eunhyuk berusaha melepas dasi Donghae namun Donghae dengan sigap menahan tangannya dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk, "apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin me... KYA!" ujar Eunhyuk karna Donghae dengan sigap menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk terjatuh tepat diatas badan Donghae. Donghae dengan cepat membalikan posisinya sehingga Eunhyuk kini berada dibahawah Donghae.

Eunhyuk memberontak dan mendorong tubuh Donghae namun usahanya sia-sia selain tubuh Donghae kekar dan tenaga Eunhyuk sudah terkuras habis dengan membopong tubuh Donghae.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajam dan membuat Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya karna takut. Donghae menyunggingkan senyum lalu mengelus wajah Eunhyuk dengan lembut "ternyata kau sangat cantik. Tapi kau telah mebunuh adiku! Dan kau harus mendapat hukuman yang sangat keras karena itu," ujar Donghae sembari menyeringai.

Eunhyuk hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bingung, namun matanya melebar ketika Donghae mendaratkan bibirnya kearah bibir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terus memberontak namun justru hal tersebut membuat Donghae semakin bernafsu dan menggigit bibir Eunhyuk membuat bibir Eunhyuk berdarah, mau tidak mau Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dan itu menjadi akses untuk Donghae memasuki lidahnya kedalam mulut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tarus memberontak, Donghae yang jengkel mengikat tangan Eunhyuk dengan menggunakan dasinya dan mengikatnya dikepala ranjang, kemuadian Donghae kembali mengekspos mulut Eunhyuk. Diabsennya setiap gigi Eunhyuk dan sesekali Donghae menghisap lidah Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mendesah dan tanpa sadar membangunkan hewan buas yang tertidur dalam diri Donghae. Donghae menyeringai setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Donghae menyeringai melihat Eunhyuk yang terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik turun dan wajah yang memerah membuat dirinya terlihat _sexy_ dimata Donghae. Lalu tanpa basa-basi Donghae menjilat daun telinga Eunhyuk dan mendesah tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk, "malam ini kau akan mendapatkan hukuman sayang!" ujar Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan air matanya.

Donghae menjilat air mata yang membasahi pipi Eunhyuk, "bukankah ini yang kau mau? Dan bukankah kau selalu tidur dengan semua pria?" ujar Donghae kejam dan membuat air mata Eunhyuk kembali turun.

"Aku tau aku ini tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur dimatamu! Tapi aku, aku masih memiliki harga diri Tn. Lee. Aku hanya mengharapkan maaf darimu tidak lebih," isaknya semakin parau.

Donghae yang tidak suka melihat Eunhyuk terisak dan menangis didepan matanya dengan segera membungkam mulut Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya. Bukannya diam Eunhyuk justru semakin terisak.

Donghae kemudian melepaskna tautan bibir mereka dan dengan segera membenamkan wajahnya di tenguk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendesah ketika Donghae mengigit perpotongan lehernya membuat tanda berwarna keunguan yang sangat terlihat dikulit putih Eunhyuk. Donghae dengan tidak sabar membuka semua baju Eunhyuk sehingga Eunhyuk sekarang _full naked_.

Eunhyuk sudah pasrah karena tenanganya sudah habis sedari tadi menangis dan menolak Donghae, toh pada akhirnya juga Donghae akan melakukan ini semua. Mungkin ini balasan yang sepadan pikir Eunhyuk.

Donghae menjilati setiap wajah Eunhyuk, mulai dari bibir telinga dan perpotongan yang sudah penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mendesah dan memejamkan matanya beharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Desshan, ringisan, dan tangisan terus meluncur dari Eunhyu ketika Donghae terus menjamah tubuhya dengan sesuka hati. Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam dan yang membuat Eunhyuk merasa lebih rendah dari pelacur adalah ketika mengingat saat ini Donghae melakukan dibawah pengaruh _alcohol_. Kadang suara tamparan terdengar karna Eunhyuk yang terus terisak dan berusaha menolak. Tapi toh Donghae sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya karna pengaruh _alcohol_ dan terus marasuki tubuh Eunhyuk tanpa memperdulikan sang pemilik tubuh.

_**-SKIP-**_

Sinar matahari dan kicauwan burung membangunkan kedua insan yang masih tertidur hanya dengan berbalut selimut yang menutupi tubuh _naked_ mereka. Keadaan kamar terebut terlihat sangat berantakan dengan bau sperma yang sangat menyengat dan jangan lupa baju yang berserakan dilantai. Donghae terbangun dan memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kesampingnya ketika melihat baju yang berserakan dilantai kamarnya.

Donghae membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur dengan lelap namun terlihat guratan kecil didahinya terlihat seperti menahan sakit.

Donghae dengan kasar membangunkan Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa meringis menahan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan disini jalang? Dan apa yang kau perbuat denganku?" ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya menahan tangis, "aku hanya..."

"_Ck_, begitu caramu? Kau sengaja menjebakku untuk menidurimu lalu aku akan merasa iba denganmu dan memaafkanmu?" ujar Donghae dengan pemikiran kejamnya.

Eunhyuk menangis mendengar penuturan Donghae. Dirinya bagaikan pelacur yang dibuang setelah diperkosa oleh pelangganya. Bahkan Eunhyuk berfikir pelacur lebih terhormat dari dirinya.

"Sangat picik pikiranmu Tn. Lee Donghae. Apa sebegitu hinanya aku hingga kau selalu mengatakan aku jalang?" teriak Eunhyuk. Sakit itulah yang Eunhyuk rasakan. Bahkan kata sakit tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaanya saat ini.

"Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari yang kau pikirkan," ujar Donghae tanpa menyadari tatapan kekecewaan adiknya yang memantau Donghae dan Eunhyuk dari sudut ruangan tersebut.

Donghae beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terisak hebat. Eunhyuk secara perlahan turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dan memakainya dengan susah payah berjalan keluar dari rumah Donghae yang bagaikan neraka itu.

:::HaeHyuk::

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunaka handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya dan menampilkan _ABS_ donghae yang tercetak dengan sempurnanya. Donghae berjalan kearah cermin besar yang terdapat sepucuk kertas yang menempel disana.

"_**Maaf Donghae atas kejadian semalam. Semua salahku, bila saja aku tidak mengikutimu ke bar mungkin itu semua tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak mengharapkan kau akan berbelas kasihan terhadapku atas kejadian semalam. Cukup kau lupakan dan aku tidak akan pernah mengungkitnya. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu. Maaf membuatmu terganggu.**_

_**Kim Eunhyuk"**_

Donghae menarik kertas tersebut secara kasar dan menginjaknya, "Sialan Kau Kim Eunhyuk! Kau justru membuatku seakin kacau," ujar Donghae ambigu.

...:::...

Eunhyuk membuka pintu rumahnya secara perlahan dan langsung disambut dengan kekhawatiran kedua orangtuanya yang melihat penampilan kacau Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis berusaha meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Leeteuk-_eomma_ Eunhyuk- yang tidak yakin dengan keadaan Eunhyuk ingin segera mengikuti Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan kearah kamarnya, namun Leeteuk ditahan oleh sang suami.

Eunhyuk berusaha berjalan dengan normal didepan orangtuanya. Manahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Bersamaan tertutupnya pintu kamarnya, Eunhyuk merosot dan menangis meraung didalam kamarnya.

"Apa kau membenciku Tuhan? _Hiks_ kau selalu berkata akan selalu bersama umatmu! Tapi _hiks_ aku sakit dengan semua yang kau berikan Tuhan."

"..kenapa kenapa aku? Apa kau ingin melihatku mati dengan masalah yang kau berikan Tuhan? _Hiks hiks hiks_. Apa dosa dimasa laluku terlalu banyak?" Eunhyuk semakin terisak.

Eunhyuk memukul dadanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak, "maaf selalu menyalahkanmu Tuhan. Tapi _hiks_ aku tidak tahan dengan _hiks hiks_ semua ini," ujar Eunhyuk dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Eunhyuk mengigit lenganya dan badanya begetar. Eunhyuk terus menangis meraung.

Jessica muncul tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk. Mata Jessica memanas melihat kondisi Eunhyuk. Walupun mereka belum pernah bertemu semasa Jessica hidup tapi Jessica sudah terlanjur sayang dengan Eunhyuk, "_oppa_," lirih Jessica ketika melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Sica aku ini terlihat seperti pelacur bukan?" ujar Eunhyuk sembari tertawa hambar dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya. Mata yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan dan semangat kini hanya terlihat memerah dan air mata yang terus keluar.

Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya dan dia menggigit bibirnya. Jessica mencoba menyentuh Eunhyuk namun dia tidak lebih dari bayangan dan tentu saja itu gagal.

Jessica ikut menangis. Ya menangis bersama Eunhyuk. Bagaimanapun ini semua juga salah dirinya. Dia yang menyuruh Eunhyuk mendapatkan maaf dari Donghae. Jessica berharap kehadiran Eunhyuk dapat merubah Donghae. Justru dugaan Jessica salah besar. Justru Jessica dengan sukses menghancurkan hidup Eunhyuk.

"Maaf _oppa_ ini semua salahku," isak Jessica.

Eunhyuk mendongak dan tersenyum tulus, "tidak ini salahku. Kau jangan menangis. Itu sangat jelek," ujar Eunhyuk masih dengan air matanya.

Jessica terdiam menatap Eunhyuk yang masih bisa tersenyum secara tulus. Padahal dialah orang yang dengan sukses menghancurkan kehidupan Eunhyuk. Perlahan bayangan masa lalunya saat kejadian dimana dirinya dan Donghae mengalami kecelakaan

"_Maaf hiks oppa hiks semua itu salahku. Bila saja aku tidak memaksa untuk hiks berlibur," ujar Jessica kecil menangis melihat mobil orang tuanya yang terbakar didalam jurang._

"_Tidak ini semua salahku karna aku yang menyetujui semua ini. Kau jangan menangis. Itu snagat jelek," ujar Donghae._

Ya, semua kejadian itu sama persis bedanya Donghae tidak menangis sama sekali saat itu. Jessica semakin mencelos. Dia orang jahat. Semua terjadi karna dirinya. Jessica menatap Eunhyuk yang masih bergetar hebat karna menangis.

'_Maaf oppa. Dan bersabarlah sedikit lagi,'_ batin Jessica lalu menghilang.

[TBC/DELETE]

Maaf jelek. Sudah panjang kan? Inget ya ini Ratingnya Semi M gak akan jadi M #ditimpukPanci

Oh iya apa aku minta pendapat! Apa bahasa yang Kha pakai untuk Donghae daddy terlalu kasar? Kalo iya Kha akan rombak^^

Silent Reader = END STORY^^

HaeHyuk Aegya 이카희


	5. Chapter 5

Title : My Bad Boy

Part : 5/?

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg

Author : Kartika2412

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

_**-2 minggu kemudian-**_

Seperti biasanya untuk seorang Lee Donghae mengawali paginya tanpa senyum dan semangat. Dia menjalakan kehidupannya bagaikan formalitas saja. Donghae berulang kali menghela nafas berat. Kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya membuat kepalanya ingin meledak, dan kejadian 2 minggu lalu justru semakin membuat jiwanya lelah. Ingin sekali dia menyusul semua anggota keluarganya ke alam sana. Tapi dia tidak yakin bila dia mengakhiri hidupnya akan bertemu dengan mereka. Justru dia akan menemukan kesengsaraan. Bukakah Tuhan akan menghukum hambaNya yang mengakhiri hidupnya secara paksa?

"Pagi Donghae-_ah_," ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae memijit pelipisnya. Ya suara ini, wajah ini yang selalu menggagunya entah sampai kapan. Donghae sudah lelah memaki dirinya. Namun Eunhyuk tetap saja selalu datang menghampirinya bahkan dihari libur seperti saat ini.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Donghae datar.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan dengan cepat mengambil kotak makanan dari dalam tasnya, "aku membuat _sandwich seafood_ untukmu," ujar Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Sudah berapa kali aku tegaskan! Aku tidak sudi memakan masakanmu jalang. Bisa saja kau meracuniku bukan?" ujar Donghae masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Eunhyuk tersentak dengan pemikiran picik Donghae tapi dia tetap memasang senyumnya, "tidak mungkin aku membunuhmu," ujar Eunhyuk ceria.

"Makan!"

"Ne?" ulang Eunhyuk.

"Bila kau yakin tidak menaruh racun didalamnya kau pasti akan memakan masakanmu sendiri bukan?"

"Tapi..."

"Aku anggap makananmu itu beracun," ujar Donghae sekenanya karena melihat Eunhyuk yang gelisah.

"Baik aku akan memakannya," ujar Eunhyuk mantap dan mencicipi makanannya sedikit. Eunhyuk mengunyah makanan itu dengan ragu. Hei bagaimanapun Eunhyuk itu membenci _seafood_. Bahkan dia pernah muntah-muntah karna orangtuanya memaksa dirinya memakan _seafood_.

Tapi liat sekarang keadaan Eunhyuk! Justru dia mengunyah makanan itu dengan lahap tanpa merasa mual. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan kejadian dulu. Bingung? Eunhyuk saja merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Donghae melirik kearah Eunhyuk yang makan dengan lahap membuat perutnya yang memang belum diisi dari semalam berteriak meminta diisi, namun Lee Donghae tetaplah seorang Lee Donghae yang egois dan memiliki harga diri tinggi.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak mati bukan? Makanan yang kubuat dijamin bersih dan sehat," ujar Eunhyuk dengan bangga.

"Ak..." belum selesai Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya Eunhyuk sudah menyumpal mulut Donghae dengan _sandwich_ buatannya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mematikan yang Donghae berikan.

"Aku tau kau belum makan dari semalam jadi habiskan makananmu sebelum kau sakit," ujar Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum lembut.

Entah kenapa Donghae menuruti ucapan Eunhyuk dengan mengunyah roti yang ada didalam mulutnya. Donghae lalu berjalan meniggalkan Eunhyuk dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Tidak buruk juga rasanya," ujar Donghae kembali mengigit _sandwich_nya didalam mobil kemudian melajukan mobilnya meniggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih berada dihalaman rumahnya.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Terlihat Donghae berada ditoko buku yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Toko buku yang masih satu lokasi dengan perumahnya. Donghae berjalan menyusuri rak-rak tinggi yang yang menjadi pemandangn ketika memasuki toko tersebut.

Donghae tidak menyadari bahwa seorang _namja_ manis yang terus mengikutiya dari belakang. _Namja_ manis itu bak anak kucing yang mengikuti kemana majikannya pergi.

Mata _namja_ manis itu melebar ketika melihat _komic_ edisi terbaru _"One Piece"_ dengan segera dia mengambil buku tersbut dan membayarnya di kasir. Setelah itu dia kembali mengikuti majikannya _*upps*_ maksudnya _namja_ tampan yang selalu dia ikuti secara terang-terangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Donghae jengah ketika membalikan badannya dan melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku? Aku membeli ini," ujar Eunhyuk polos dengan menunjukan kantong belanjaan yang berisi _komic_ itu. Donghae mendengus jengkel.

Seleranya untuk membeli buku sirnah karna melihat wajah Eunhyuk.

Donghae melangkahkan kakiknya keluar dari toko buku tersebut lalu berjalan kerah barat yang terdapat _super market_ yang memang bersebelahan dengan toko buku tersebut. Eunhyuk masih setia mengekor dibelakang Donghae.

.

.

"Bawa ini," ujar Donghae ketika sudah memasuki _super market_ tersebut dan Donghae dengan sekenanya menyuruh Eunhyuk membawa kereta belanjaan tersebut.

.

Eunhyuk terlihat mem_pout_kan bibirnya karena kesal. Hei bagaimana tidak? Donghae sudah hampir 1 jam berkeliling _super market_ tersebut, tapi belanjaan yang dia beli sangat _minim_ sekali. _**Apa dia kehabisan uang?**_ pikir Eunhyuk.

Donghae berjalan terlebih dahulu, dia terlihat sibuk memilih-milih sereal untuk dirinya. Eunhyuk terlihat kelelahan mengiuti Donghae dari belakang.

"Tangkap ini," ujar Donghae melemparkan kotak sereal kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang kelelahan hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Donghae dan Bingo! Kotak tersebut mendarat tepat dikepala Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk meringis. Ingin sekali dia menangis tapi diurungkan niatnya karna melihat Donghae tersenyum melihat muka Eunhyuk yang memerah.

Sejenak Eunhyuk terpesona dengan senyum Donghae. Donghae yang menyadari dirinya tersenyum langsung membalikan badanya dan berjalan kearah buah-buahan, "bodoh kau Lee Donghae," gumamnya.

.

.

.

Sekumpulan pelajar perempun yang sedang berada di _counter_ kebutuhan sekolah terlihat berbisik-bisik sembari sesekali melirik kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya terenyum canggung membuat 3 siswi itu menjerit.

"Apa aku menyeramkan?" gumam Eunhyuk.

"_Oppa_ kau sangat manis. Bagaimana kau memiliki tubuh selangsing itu?" ujar siswi ber_tag_ _name_ Yuri.

"_Oppa_ kulitmu sangat mulus," ujar siswi bernama Hyorin.

"Kalian seperti tante-tante genit Yuria-_ah_, Hyorin-_ah_. _Oppa_ siapa namamu?" ujar siswi bernama Victoria sembari tersenyum manis.

"_YA!_" teriak Yuri dan Hyorin bersamaan ketika melihat Victoria berjalan kearah Eunhyuk.

Donghae mendengus melihat Eunhyuk yang tidak mengikutinya dan malah dikelilingi siswi _senior high school_ itu. Donghae berjalan kearah Eunhyuk dengan wajah datarnya, "kau ikuti aku," ujar Donghae lalu berjalan cepat dan Eunhyuk segera menyusul Donghae. 3 siswi itu mendengus kesal.

...:::...

Donghae berjalan dengan angkuhnya keluar dari super market tersebut. Eunhyuk mengikutinya dengan berlari kecil karna jalan Donghae yang terlalu cepat menurutnya.

Donghae mendengus sebal ketika melihat hujan yang terus turun. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang melihat hujan segera merogoh payung lipat yang dia bawa didalam tasnya. Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk membawa payung dengan segera menyambar payung yang dipegang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae.

"Kau ingin mendapatkan maaf dariku bukan?" ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan semangat, "kalau begitu payungmu untukku," ujarnya lalu membuka payung tersebut dan merebut kantong belanjaanya yang sedari tadi dibawa Eunhyuk dan dengan segera melangkah menginggalkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang bingung dengan segera mengejar Donghae. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama badan Eunhyuk basah karna hujan yang memang deras adan angin yang lumayan besar.

"Menjauh dariku," ujar Donghae ketika Eunhyuk mencoba mendekati Donghae yang memakai payung.

"Maaf," ujarnya pelan dan mengikuti Donghae kearah mobilnya. Donghae memasuki mobilnya dengan cepat menutupnya dengan membawa payung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengetuk jendela mobil Donghae.

"Apa maumu?"

"Bolehkan aku menumpang mobilmu?" ujar Eunhyuk sedikit bergetar karena angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kemeja tipis.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya bukan?" ujar Donghae sekenanya.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa mobil," ujar Eunhyuk dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Bukan urusanku," ujar Donghae lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"YA SETIDAKNYA KAU KEMBALIKAN PAYUNGKU!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Enhyuk menghela nafas. Lalu berjalan kearah jalan yang biasanya akan ada _taxi_. Namun sial bagi Eunhyuk. Tidak satupun _taxi _yang melewati daerah tersebut.

Bus? Hei apa kalian bodoh! Ini daerah perumahan mana ada bus yang masuk sampai disini.

Eunhyuk berjalan menyusuri jalan tersebut dengan tubuh yang sudah basah sedari tadi. Hujan semakin lama justru semakin besar dan angin kencangpun sesekali menghembus membuat tubuhnya mengigil. Eunhyuk berjalan pelan sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Wajah Eunhyuk memucat dan bibirnya yang mulai membiru karena udara yang semakin dingin. Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak disebuah pohon besar, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dipohon tersebut.

Pandangnnya mulai memburam dan kepalanya berdenyut tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berajalan. Dasar Eunhyuk bodoh! Bukankah dia memiliki ponsel? Kenapa dia tidak me_nelfone_ orang rumah untuk meminta dijemput. Ini sebuah kebodohan apa kepolosan seorang Kim Eunhyuk? -_-

::HaeHyuk:::

Leeteuk terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putranya yang selalu menghilang akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau harus yakin Hyuk_kie_ itu anak yang kuat. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja!" ujar Kangin yang melihat kegelisahan istrinya.

"Bagaimana baik-baik saja? 2 minggu yang lalu dia bahkan seperti mayat hidup!" teriak Leeteuk mulai frustasi.

"Tapi keesokan harinya dia kembali ceria buka?" ujar Kangin.

Leeteuk terdiam sembari meremas tanggannya, "iya. Tapi kau lihat keadaanya akhir-akhir ini? Aku bahkan sering melihatnya berbicra sendiri didalam kamarnya," ujar Leeteuk dan perlahan air matanya mulai turun.

Kangin memeluk istrinya, "aku tau itu. Aku akan berbicara dengan dokter Jung nanti," ujar Kangin lembut sembari mengusap air mata dipipi Leeteuk.

"Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kaka laki-laki gadis itu?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kangin bingung.

"Kemarin malam saat aku pergi kekamar Hyuk_kie_ dan dia bergumam dalam tidurnya menyebut nama Donghae," tutur Leeteuk. Kangin yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan pelan dengan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menghilangkan rasa pusing yang yang menghampirinya. Eunhyuk menekan bel rumahnya secara perlahan. Tidak lama pintu tersebut terbuka.

Kangin dan Leeteuk segera membawa Eunhyuk kedalam rumah. Leeteuk mencelos melihat keadan Eunhyuk yang jauh dari kata baik itu.

Leeteuk memeluk Eunhyuk lembut. Leeteuk mengelus puncuk kepala anaknya sayang. Kenapa anaknya selalu pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak baik. Bagaimanapun Leeteuk yang melahirkan Eunhyuk. Senakal Eunhyuk tapi Eunhyuk tetaplah anak yang manis dan manja terhadapnya dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum dengan dirinya yang sealu merengek dengan gayanya sendiri.

Eunhyuk balas memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat dan mulai terisak.

"_Eomma_ akan selalu bersamamu sayang," ujar Leeteuk memberi semangat dan meyakinkan Eunhyuk bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

Eunhyuk terus terisak, "_eomma hiks eomma hiks hiks_," hanya itu yang terus terucap dari mulut Eunhyuk. Leeteukpun ikut menangis mendengar isakan lirih Eunhyuk. Hatinya serasa diremas melihat anak semata wayangnya itu menangis lirih seperti ini.

Kangin hanya bisa mengepalkan tangganya menatap kedua malaikatnya. Dia merasa gagal menjadi kepala keluarga melihat kedua malaikatnya menangis dengan lirih dihadapannya. Mata kangin memerah tapi bagaimanapun dia kepala keluarga. Dia harus terlihat kuat.

Perlahan Eunhyuk berhenti terisak dan pelukannya mulai merenggang dan badannya melemas. Matanya perlahan menutup bersamaan dengan badanya yang melemas. Kangin yang melihat Eunhyuk pingsan dengan segera menangkap tubuh anaknya dan menggendong Eunhyuk. Leeteuk masih terisak melihat tubuh anaknya.

"Kau _telfone_ Dokter Jung," ujar Kangin dan Leeteuk dengan segera me_nelfone_ dokter pribadi mereka.

"Kau bahkan semakin ringan sayang," ujar Kangin ketika mengendong tubuh anaknya itu.

[TBC/DELETE]

Membosenkan? Saya tau..

Maaf karna tidak bisa sebagus author lainnya. But Review Please^^

Oh iya, Kha ngecek setiap post itu yg view nih FF ada 1K tapi ko yg review dikit. So kasih sarn ke Kha mana yg kurang..

Atau bosen? Gk papa ko. Kalo pada bosen ..

Dan terimakasih yg sudah review^^ mian gk beles. Tapi semua review itu Kha baca :D

Silent Readers = END STORY!

**HaeHyuk Aegya ****이카희**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : My Bad Boy

Part : 6/?

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg, YAOI

Author : Kartika2412

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

Kangin hanya bisa memeluk Leeteuk yang terisak melihat keadaan anak mereka yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter Jung masih terus memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk.

Terlihat Dokter Jung mengerutkan keningnya dan mengecek ulang keadaan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Kangin hanya menatap Dokter Jung penuh harap.

Perlahan Eunhyuk mulai membuka matanya membuat Leeteuk dengan segera melepaskan pelukan Kangin dan dengan segera memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum lemah melihat orang tuanya yang sangat menghawatirkannya. Dia merasa bersalah karna selama ini selalu membantah kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk menganggguk, "aku baik _eomma_. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir," ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

Dokter Jung berdehem membuat semua mata memperhatikannya, "maaf mengganggu. Boleh saya bertanya dengan anda Eunhyuk-_ssi_?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Maaf ini sedikit pribadi. Tapi aku pernah melakukan _sex_ sebelumnya?" ujar Dokter Jung secara gamblang.

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya dan kedua orang tuanyapun demekian. Kedua orang tuanya menatapnya meminta jawaban anaknya itu. Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya, "ne," ujarnya pelan bahkan sangat pelan.

Kaki Leeteuk melemas mendengarkan jawaban anaknya itu. Sedangkan Kangin semakin meringis mendengar penuturan anaknya. Ingin sekali dia menghajar anaknya itu.

"Ada apa Dokter Jung?" tanya Kangin selaku kepala keluarga.

Dokter Jung tersenyum, "selamat anda akan menjadi kakek, karna Eunhyuk-ssi mengandung 2 minggu," ujarnya dan Kangin menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya diam, badannya seakan melemas mendengar penuturan tersebut. dan Eunhyuk hanya menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Terimakasih Dokter Jung. Maaf memanggilmu saat hujan sepeti ini," ujar Kangin. Lalu Dokter Jung pamit dan pergi setelah sebelumnya membeli resep yang harus mereka beli.

Kangin menatap Eunhyuk tajam kemudian menarik Eunhyuk supaya berdiri. Eunhyuk tidak berani menatap ayahnya itu. Kangin sangat eomsi saat ini.

"Maaf _appa_," ujar Eunhyuk lirih. Kangin menampar Eunhyuk dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Kecewa! Kangin sangat kecewa dengan anaknya itu. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya diam dengan air mata yang yang terus mengalir.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Kangin menarik Eunhyuk berdiri.

Eunhyuk tetap bungkam. Kangin yang melihat itu semakin emosi. Kangin kembali mengangkat tangannya keudara berniat kembali memukul Eunhyuk, namun justru Kangin yang mendapat tamparan dan secara perlahan Kangin melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk secara perlahan merosot kalantai.

Kangin menatap Leeteuk yang baru saja menamparnya. Leeteuk juga langsung menatap tangganya yang _reflex_ menampar suaminya itu.

Kangin memegangi pipinya, "kau menamparku?" ujar Kangin.

Leeteuk hanya terdiam dan membekap mulutnya menahan isakan, "kau melukai anakku!" teriak Leetuk.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya! Lihat kelakuannya!" ujar Kangin terbawa emosi.

"Dia juga anakmu Kim Youngwoon! Apa kau tega memukulnya?" ujar Leeteuk emosi.

"Kau tanya tega? Apa dia masih menganggap kita sebagai orang tuanya? Lihat perbuatannya! Dia pantas mendapatkan tamparan itu."

"Kau tidak berhak menamparnya! Bila kau tidak mau mengakuinya tidak masalah! Dia anakku. Sekali lagi kau menamparnya aku akan menuntut cerai darimu!" ujar Leeteuk lantang.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya! Lihat dia menjadi liar seperti itu!"

"Jaga bicaramu!"

"Apa? Bahkan aku tidak pernah mendidiknya untuk menjadi seperti ini!" lanjut Kangin.

"_Fine_! Berarti aku yang mendidiknya menjadi seperti ini! Dari dulu aku seharusnya tau diri, karena tidak sepantasnya aku menjadi istri orang terpandang sepertimu!" teriak Leeteuk dan kembali membuka luka lamanya membuatnya kembali menangis.

Eunhyuk semakin terisak. Lihat bahkan karena semua perbuatannya orang tuanya yang tidak pernah bertengar ini justru bertengkar hebat dihadapannya. Lihat betapa durhakanya dia!

"Cukup! _Hiks hiks_," ujar Eunhyuk lirih sebelum kembali pingsan.

[TBC/DELETE]

Note: Apa saya terlalu kejam? Tapi ini belum apa-apa #slap

Review Please^^

Maaf pendek ._. Next Chap diusahaain panjang. Dan Next Chap Kha akn bales review. Judul Kha ganti ya..

Karna bener kurang cocok ama isi..

Kebetulan Next Chap udah jadi^^ Kha nunggu Review menyampai target baru Kha post.. hehe mian..

Silent Reader's = END STORY!

**HaeHyuk Aegya ****이카희**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : My Bad Boy

Part : 7/?

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg, YAOI.

Author : Kartika2412

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

Kangin mengetuk pintu kayu bergaya Eropa itu dengan keras. Terlihat gurat kemarahan yang sangat kentara diwajah tampannya. Emosinya sekarang meluap-luap. Tidak dihiraukannya anaknya yang sedari tadi berusaha menggagalkan usaha menggedor pintu tersebut.

"_Appa_ sudahlah. Ini hanya sebuah kesalahan kecil. Maafkan dia! Ini semua aku yang salah," ujar Eunhyuk sembari menarik lengan Kangin.

Kangin mendelik kearah Eunhyuk dan menghentikan aksi menggedor pintu tersebut. Eunhyuk melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Kangin, "kau bilang hanya kesalahan kecil! Apa kau memiliki pikiran?" ujar Kangin bertambah emosi dengan jalan pikiran anaknya yang tidak logis itu.

Perlahan pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakan Donghae yang terlihat baru bangun tidur itu. Donghae tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat ketika melihat Kangin. Kangin yang sudah terbawa emosi sedari tadi segera menghantam wajah Donghae dengan sebuah pukulan yang sukses membuatnya tersungkur dan sudut bibir Donghae yang mengeluarkan darah.

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya melihat Donghae yang tersungkur dan dengan segera menghampiri Donghae dengan berjongkok persis disamping Donghae. Namun Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk sehingga membuat Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk. Membuat Kangin berdecak kesal.

.

.

"Ada keperluan apa _ahjussi_ pagi-pagi datang kesini dan menghajar saya?" tanya Donghae ramah namun dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Ada apa? Seharusnya kau tau kenapa aku kesini dan menghajarmu," ujar Kangin membuat Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya.

Donghae menatap kearah Eunhyuk malas, "sungguh saya tidak tau maksud dari semua ini!"

"Kau membuat anakku hamil brengsek!" ujar Kangin emosi.

Donghae kembali menatap Eunhyuk tajam dan membuat Eunhyuk yang menyadarinya semakin menundukan kepalanya. Donghae menghela nafas berat.

"Saya minta maaf," ujar Donghae kembali dengan raut datarnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kangin.

Donghae kembali menghela nafas berat, "saya akan bertanggung jawab degan anak anda _ahjussi_," ujar Donghae mantap Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk yang menyadari itu sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Donghae.

Eunhyuk mencelos ketika melihat Donghae yang tidak menampakan ekspresi sama sekali

'_Bahkan kau tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali. Setidaknya untuk kehadiran anak kita,'_ batin Eunhyuk.

"Minggu depan kalin akan menikah," ujar Kangin _final_ dan membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya.

:::HaeHyuk::

Terlihat Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk berada disebuah butik. Butik terkenal dikota Seoul. Terlihat deretan baju pengantin mulai dari gaun dari yang paling _simple _sampai yang paling mewah begitupula _tuxedo_.

Leeteuk terlihat sangat semangat. Terlihat sedari tadi dia mengitari toko tersebut mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk pernikahan anaknya.

"_Eomma_ aku ini _namja_! Kenapa kau memilihkan gaun seperti itu," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mem_pout_ka bibirnyya.

Leeteuk menghampiri putranya dan mencubit pipinya gemas, "bahkan kau lebih manis dari pada _yeoja _sayang," ujar Leeteuk dan kembali membuat Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Eomma_," rajuk Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah! Tapi lihat kau bahkan sedang hamil layaknya _yeoja_," ujar Leeteuk cuek dan membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah padam mendengar penuturan sanga bunda tercinta.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Leeteuk terlihat sangat semangat memilihkan undangan untuk pernikahan putranya. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat _eomma_nya yang sangat senang menyambut hari pernikahn mereka. Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum tanpa memperhatikan ucapan Leeteuk. Sedangkan Donghae yang sekarang berada di kediaman keluarga Kim itu hanya duduk diam tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk.

"_Ne_! terserah _eomma_ saja. Kami pasti menyukainya," ujar Eunhyuk sekenanya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mendengus mendengarkan jawaban Eunhyuk, "bagaimna denganmu Donghae-_ah_?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Bagus _ahj_.. _eomma_. Disainnya _simple_ namun tetap elegan," ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum –palsu-.

"Oke semua sudah selesai! Kalian tinggal membeli cincin untuk pernikahan kalian," ujar Leeteuk.

"Bagaiman bila _eomma_ yang memilihkan," usul Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk mendelik kearah anaknya, "memang kau kira _eomma_ yang akan menikah?"

"Tapi _eomma_ yang selalu sibuk sendiri dari kemarin," ujar Eunhyuk dan sukses mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk merajuk kearah Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengacuhkan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk semakin merajuk. Donghae yang melihat itu tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis bahkan kalian tidak akan menyadarinya.

.

.

"Selamat siang. Apa kalian ingin mencari cincin untuk pertunangan kalian?" ujar penjaga toko tersebut ramah ketika Donghae dan Eunhyuk memasuki toko perhiasan tersebut.

Eunhyuk membals senyum penjaga toko tersebut, "kami ingin mencari cincin untuk pernikahan," ujar Eunhyuk pelan.

Penjaga toko hanya tersenyum ramah melihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya malu-malu itu. Sedangkan Donghae hanya berdiam diri mengikuti Eunhyuk dengan menjaga jarak mereka.

Penjaga toko itu mengambil bebrapa cincin pasangan dan menunjukannya kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengambil sebuah cincin dengan sebuah permata kecil dan terdapat ukiran dibagian sisi cincin tersebut.

"Donghae-_ah_ bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari dirinya.

"Sudahku bilang untuk menjaga jarak denganku," ujar Donghae dingin dan Eunhyuk memundurkan langkahnya.

"Maaf!"

"Ck! Terserah kau saja. Cepat kau pilih dan segera pulang!" ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya menundukan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan kearah penjaga toko tersebut. Eunhyuk meletakkan cincin tersebut.

"_Oppa_," ujar Jessica tiba-tiba muncul yang tepat di samping Eunhyuk.

"_OMO_!" ujar Eunhyuk dan _reflex_ memundurkan langkahnya karena kaget.

Penjaga toko itu menatap kearah Eunhyuk bingung. Pasalnya tiba-tiba dia memundurkan langkhanya dan memegang dadanya seolah ada sesuat yang yang mengejutkannya. Padahal dia hanya sendirian. Donghae? Kalian lupa bahwa Donghae menyuruhnya menjaga jarak.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal ketika melihat Jessica yang hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Eunhyuk.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya penjaga toko tersebut ramah.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum kearah penjaga toko tersebut, "tentu. Maaf sepertinya tadi ada mahluk tidak jelas yang hampir mengenaiku," ujar Eunhyuk sembari melirik kearah Jessica.

Penjaga toko itu hanya terenyum walau tidak mengerti ucapan Eunhyuk. sedangkan Jessica mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Hei Eunhyuk tidak bohong bukan?

Jessica mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sepasang cincin berwarna _silver_ dengan permata perpaduan warna _shapphire blue_ dan warna permata itu. Jessica tersenyum dan berteriak kearah Eunhyuk menyuruh Eunhyuk menghampirinya.

Jessica menunjuk kearah cincin yang tadi dilihatnya itu. Eunhyuk mengikuti arah tangan Jessica dan kemudian tersenyum. Donghae yang kesal karena Eunhyuk sedari tadi hanya melihat-lihat segera menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Kau memang memiliki selera yang tinggi Sica," gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae yang tepat dibelakang Eunhyuk hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Sica? Apakah Eunhyuk baru saja menyebut nama adiknya. Apa dia salah mendengar?

"Kau sedang berbicara?" tanya Donghae penasaran namun tetap saja raut penasarannya tertutup dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya kaget. Kemudian memasang senyum untuk mengelabuhi Donghae.

"Kau mungkin salah mendengar. Aku tidak berbicara dengan siapapun," ujar Eunhyuk, "kau lihat itu! Itu sangat indah. Kita ambil yang itu saja!" lanjutnya dengan senyum.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama 'kita'! Kau hanya kau dan aku hanya aku! Tidak akan berubah menjdai 'kita'!" ujar Donghae kemudian berjalan kearah penjaga toko tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama penjaga toko tersebut mengambil cincin yang tadi Eunhyuk dan Jessica pilih. Kemudian Donghae membayar cincin tersbut dan berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut dengan Eunhyuk yang mengekor dibelangnya.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Terlihat semua undangan sudah menempati tempatnya. Gereja tersebut sudah penuh dengan para kerabat dekat maupun rekan bisnis dari kelarga Kim maupun Donghae. Mereka semua tersenyum bahagian hari itu. Terkecuali dengan Donghae yang msih setia dengan ekspresinya yang datar itu.

Pendeta mulai membuka bukunya dan berdehem mebuat suasana yang sedikit ribut itu seketika hening. Semua tamu undangan menatap kearah altar yang sudah terlihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Pernikahn sebuah ikatan suci. Sebuah pernikahan menyatukan dua keluarga besar dan sebuah pernikahan itu dilakukan tanpa paksaan. Apakah ada yang keberatan dengan berlangsungnya pernikah ini?" tanya pendeta sebelum memasuki acara inti.

Eunhyuk tersenyum getir mendengarkan penuturan pendeta tersebut.

"Baiklah. Lee Donghae bersediakah anda menjadi suami dari seorang Kim Eunhyuk. Menjaganya, melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati. Mencintainya dalam keadaan senang maupun duka. Sampai ajal yang memisahkan kalian."

"Ya saya bersedia!" ujar Donghae cepat.

"Kim Eunhyuk bersediakah anda menjadi 'istri' dari seorang Lee Donghae. Menemaninya dengan sepenuh hati. Mencintainya dalam keadaan senang maupun duka. Sampai ajal yang memisahkan kalian."

"Ya saya bersedia," ujar Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri secara hukum maupun agama. Lee Donghae silahkan mencium pasangannya," ujar pendeta tersebut.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk membalikan badannya kearah tau undangan dan Donghae mendekatkan dirinya kearah Eunhyuk. Donghae menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk yang enatah kenapa mulai memerah. Perlahan namun pasti Donghae menyatukan bibir mereka. Donghae dan Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Senang Donghae menciumnya? Tentu saja tapi bila mengingat Donghae menciumnya hanya sebagai formalitas membuatnya semakin mencelos.

Kangin berdehem membuat ciuman mereka berdua terlepas. Entah setan apa yang membuat Donghae mencium Eunhyuk begitu lama. Kangin hanya tersenyum maklum sedangkan Leeteuk mencubit kecil pinggang suaminya itu.

"Kau menggangu," bisik Leeteuk.

"Tidak masalah bukan?" ujar Kangin sembari merangkul pinggang istrinya.

"Sekarang saatnya foto untuk pengantin," ujar seorang _fotografer_.

Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika seorang _fotografer_ sudah siap mengambil gambar mereka. Sedangkan Donghae tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Eunhyuk mencoba memeluk lengan kekar Donghae namun Donghae segera melapasnya. Ketika Eunhyuk mencoba kembali memeluk Donghae, Donghae kembali melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk yang memeluk dirinya.

"Diam atau kau akan menyesal," ujar Donghae dingin sembari berbisik. Eunhyuk sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Donghae dan kembali tersenyum kearah kamera.

.

.

.

"Donghae-_ah_ kau ingin pergi? Tapi ini sudah malam," ujar Eunhyuk saat mereka sudah berada dikediaman baru mereka sedari tadi. Ya karna mereka sudah sempat membereskan pakaian mereka _**'masing-masing'**_

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi ini..."

"Jangan harap aku ingin tidur denganmu! Malam itu hanya sebuah kesalaha," ujar Donghae memotong ucapan Eunhyuk.

Donghae berjalan keluar dari rumah tersebut dan mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari rumah tersebut. Eunhyuk hanya memaksakan senyum melihat kepergian Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengusap perutnya. Perut yang sekarang terisi segumpal darah yang lama kelamaan akan berubah menjadi anaknya kelak.

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum mengigat dirinya yang akan menjadi seorang ibu. Namun senyumnya seketika sirnah ketika mengingat Donghae yang selalu menghindari dirinya.

"Apa saat kau melihat dunia kau juga akan diperlakukan seperti ini?" ujar Eunhyuk lirih, "_eomma_ harap kau akan beruntung. Setidaknya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari _appa_mu! _Eomma_ akan berusaha membuat _appa_mu mengakui keberadaan kita suatu saat nanti," ujar Eunhyuk pelan ditiga kata terakhirnya.

[TBC/DELETE]

Apa ini sudah panjang? Maaf selalu menyiksa cast, tapi itu hobi Kha -_-

Maaf gak bales review sesuai janji + gak edit. Soalnya banyak sodara Kha dating. Jadi ini post kilat[?] Takut ketawan dong . Kha kan anak polos soalnya..

Review please^^

Silent Reader = END STORY^^

**HaeHyuk Aegya ****이카희**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Love Is Hurt

Part : 8/?

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg, YAOI.

Author : Kartika2412

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

Seorang _namja_ cantik dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit sekarang sedang sibuk didapur dengan urusan memasaknya. Sedikit membuncit? Tentu karna sekarang bulan keempat kehamilannya.

Dan bulan ketiga dirinya berumah tangga dengan manusia yang bahkan hampir sama sekali tidak pernah menyapanya. Jangankan menyapa melihat Eunhyuk saja mungkin enggan dilakukan oleh Donghae.

Alasannya? Donghae juga tidak tau kenapa dia selalu memaksa dirinya untuk menghindar dari sosok cantik itu. Donghae selalu pulang malam saat Eunhyuk terlelap. Namun sayang sebenarnya Eunhyuk masih terjaga. Hanya saja dia pura-pura tertidur untuk menghindari tatapan Donghae yang seakan ingin membunuhnya. Dan Donghae selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

Kembali ke Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Bahkan jam masih menunjukan pukul 5.30 pagi. Kembali kecerita tadi, bahwa Donghae selalu menghindari Eunhyuk dengan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Dan sebagai istri yang baik dia rela bengun pagi-pagi untuk menyipakan sarapan untuk Donghae walau selalu diacuhkan bahkan makanan itu terbuang sia-sia.

Eunhyuk tersenyum menatap hasil masakannya yang sekarang sudah rapih dimeja makan. Tidak lama Donghae pun keluar dari kamarnya. Ingat kamarnya bukan kamar mereka!

"Pagi Donghae-_ah_," ujar Eunhyuk dengan senyum.

"Berhenti tersenyum Eunhyuk-_ssi_," ujar Donghae datar tanpa memperhatikan Eunyuk dan justru Donghae sibuk memasang dasinya.

"Kau ingin brangkat? Sepagi ini?"

"Bukan usrusanmu! Sudah ku bilang urusi saja urusanmu sendiri," ujarnya ketus.

"Maaf. Tapi setidaknya kau sarapan terlebih dahulu," ujar eunhyuk masih dengan senyum.

Donghae berdecak sebal bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk tersenyum setelah diacuhkan dan dimaki, "aku sibuk," jawabnya.

Singkat? Ya selalu kata-kata singkat yang selalu terlontar. Dan terkadang kata-kata singkat itu menjadi tajam yang mampu membuahkan air mata dari mata indah Eunhyuk.

"Tapi aku sudah memasakan makanan kesukaanmu ini. Aku mohon sekali ini," ujar Eunhyuk penuh harap.

Tanpa banyak bicara Donghae berjalan kearah meja makan dan menyuapkan nasi itu kedalam mulutnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu menyusul Donghae duduk dimeja makan tersebut.

"Makanlah yang banyak," ujar Eunhyuk pelan sembari tersenyum melihat Donghae.

Tidak lama Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya serasa dikocok dengan bau yang tiba-tiba membuatnya mual.

Eunhyuk berlari kearah _washtafel_ yang berada tepat disamping meja makan dan Eunhyuk kemudian memuntahkan makanannya.

Tapi nihil. Tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi dia merasa pusing dan mual. Kepalanya berkedut dan Eunhyuk memegangi kepalanya.

"Merusak selera makan saja," ujar Donghae sembari meletakkan sendok dan garfu yang ada ditanganya kearah piring dengan sedikt kasar.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya ketika melihat Donghae yang sudah berdiri menghadapnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maaf. Tapi dia yang membuatku mual," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengelus perutnya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Bukan urusanku. Kau merusak selera makanku!" ujar Donghae kemudia membalikkan badanya dan berjalan kearah pintu utama.

"Tapi dia juga anakmu!" ujar Eunhyuk menahan tangis.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Eunhyuk, "bukankah kau pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak akan menuntut apapun dariku bukan? Jangan bilang kau melupakan itu Eunhyuk-_ssi_!' ujar Donghae santai kemudian kembali berjalan keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Eunhyu tersenyum getir, "tengang _babby_, _eomma_ akan membuat _appa_mu mengakui keberadaan kita."

"_Oppa_ memang harus melakukan itu," ujar Jessica tepat disamping eunhyuk.

"Astaga Sica bisa kau datang secara baik-baik? Tidak dengan mengagetkan terus," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Apa? Datang seperti tamu? Mengetuk pintu?" tanya Jessica sebal dan justru Eunhyuk yang terlalu polos atau bodoh hanya menganguk.

Jessica mendelik sebal kearah Eunhyuk, "untuk apa aku mengetuk pintu? Toh, aku bisa menembusnya," ujar Jessica penuh kebanggaan.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum imut, "aku lupa bahwa kau seorang hantu!" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Setidaknya sebutan arwah jauh terdengar lebih keren dari pada hantu," ujar Jessica yang sebal karna Eunhyuk selalu memnggilnya hantu. Hei bukakah dia memang sosok hantu -_-

"_YA_! _Oppa_ menyebalkan," ujar Jessica cemberut. Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya yang berada dilantai dasar itu.

.

.

"_Oppa_ kau tidak mengantarkan makanan kekantor Hae _oppa_?" tanya Jessica sembari melayang-layang didalam kamar Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku.

"Untuk apa? Aku yakin dia memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli makanan. Lagi pula dia selalu mengusirku bila aku datang kekantornya," ujar Eunhyuk cuek dan kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya itu.

"_Babbo_! Bukankah kau ingin mendapatkan perhatian Hae _oppa_ dan pengakuan anak kalian," ujar Jessica sembari menekan kata anak kalian.

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah mendengarkan penututran Jessica, "apa harus?"

"Aish, Hae _oppa_ sekarang sedang kelaparan loh," ujar Jessica jahil.

"Sungguh? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Kau melupakan bahwa aku ini han.. arwah maksudku!"

"_OMO_!" seru Eunhyuk dan bergegas menuju dapur. Eunhyuk segera menyiapkan makanan yang akan dia bawa untuk Donghae.

Jessica hanya mengikuti langkha Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"_Oppa_ ayo kita ke mall!" ujar Jessica.

"Tapi aku ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk Donghae," ujar Eunhyuk polos.

Jessica ingin sekali menghantam wajahnya sendiri mendengar penututran Eunhyuk, "setelah mengantarkan makanan itu!"

"Baiklah! Tapi untuk apa kita kesana?"

"Untuk membeli pakaian!"

"Apa kau memerlukan pakaian ganti?" tanya Eunhyuk polos sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan untukku! Tapi untuk anakmu! Apa kau mau anakmu lahir dan dia tidak memiliki pakaian?"

Eunhyuk menepuk jitadnya lalu tersenyum _innocent_, "aku lupa."

.

.

.

Donghae terlihat membolak-balikan dokumen yang ada diatas mejanya dengan asal. Pikirannya sudah tidak _focus_.

Lapar. Itulah yang Donghae rasakan. Bukan. Bukan Donghae tidak mampu membeli makanan, tapi dia menunggu seseorang yang selalu dia acuhkan itu. Biasanya dia akan datang tepat jam makan siang. Walau Donghae selalu mengusirnya, namun tetap saja _namja _itu tetap datang menghampirinya dan selalu membuatkan makanan untuknya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan _namja_ manis tersebut Donghae selalu menghabiskan makanan buatan _namja_ manis itu yang merangkap menjadi istrinya.

"Donghae-_ah_," ujar Eunhyu ketika memasuki ruangan Dongahe. Donghae memasang wajah dinginnya dan menatap tak suka kearah Eunhyuk.

"Maaf menggangu. Tapi aku hanya mengantarkan ini," ujar Eunhyuk takut-takut sembari menunjukan kotak makanan ditangannya dan meletakkannya kearah meja Donghae.

Donghae mnegambilnya kemudian membukanya. Donghae menutup kembali kotak tersebut membuat Eunhyuk kehilangan senyumnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Donghae.

"Ah, tidak! Semoga kau memakannya," ujar Eunhyuk pelan kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan Donghae.

Donghae kemudian kembali membuka kotak makanan yang Eunhyuk bawa tersebut. kemudian mengambil sumpit yang berada didalam kotak tersebut. Donghae mecium bau masakan tersebut lalu kemudian mengambil potongan daging tersebut.

Tepat sebelum Donghae memasukan potongan daging tersebut pintu terbuka dan menampilkan kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar ketika melihat Donghae yang hampir menyuapkan daging tersebut kemulutnya. Eunhyuk tersnyum, "maaf! Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu aku akan pergi ke mall," ujar Eunhyuk dengan tersenyum.

Bahagia! Tentu saja karena Eunhyuk selalu mengira Donghae membuang makanan yang dia bawa.

Donghae yang menyadari Eunhyuk memperhatikannya kembali menaruh sumpit tersebut dengan gugup, "aku hanya ingin mencium baunya saja," ujar Donghae dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau memakannya juga tidak masalah," ujar Eunhyuk masih setia dengan senyum bahagianya. Membuat Donghae risih.

"Bermimpi saja!" ujar Donghae acuh dan kembli menyibukkan dirinya kearah tumpukan _document_.

"Aku pergi dulu!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan cepat menutup pintu.

Donghae yang mendengar suara pintu tertutup dengan segera menarik kembali kotak makanan tersebut. Lalu dia menyuapkan daging yang tadi sempat ia terlantarkan. Donghae bahakan mengabiskan makanan tersebut.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Terlihat Donghae mondar-mandir didepan rumahnya. Ini sudah jam 8 malam! Tapi bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk belum pulang!

Donghae khawatir? Donghae menolak keras bila dirinya menghawatirkan Eunhyuk. Tapi yang dia lakukan bukankah sama saja mengahwatikan Eunhyuk!

Tapi Donghae berani bersumapah dia tidak khawatir dengan Eunhyuk! -_-

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Donghae dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk balik.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Maaf! Aku tadi..."

"Bukan urusanku!"

'_Bukankah tadi dia yang bertanya?'_ batin Eunhyuk jengkel.

"Bisa kah kau berlaku lembut sedikit terhadapku?" ujar Eunhyuk entah kenapa emosi. Mungkin bayinya yang membawa emosinya menjadi labil.

"Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Aku tau aku bukan siapa-siapamu! Jadi berhenti kau seolah menghawatirkanku. Kau bertingkah seolah khawatir denganku dan kau membuatku semakin berharap jauh terhadapmu. Kau membuatku sakit!" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aku menghawatirknmu bodoh!" ujar Donghae tenpa sadar.

Donghae maupun Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya mendengarkan penuturan Donghae. Donghae menampar wajahnya sendiri.

Tanpa banyak bicara Donghae masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam tanpa bergerak sidikitpun.

"Dia menghawtirkanku?" tanya Eunhyuk enatah kepada siapa. Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Bolehkah? Bolehkan aku bermimpi. Bermimpi dan berharap suatau saat Donghae akan mencintaiku?" lanjut Eunhyuk masih dengan senyum.

[TBC/DELETE]

Review please^^ Sudah ada kan HaeHyuk Momentnya? #digampar

Oh iya, Kha gak bisa bales Review sesuai janji karna Kha ngetik juga ngumpet2 -_- gara2 banyak saudara. Biasa lagi liburan. BUT REVIEW PLEASE^^ Kha tau masih banyak kecacatan di Part ini, Karna ngetik kilat :D

Silen't Readers = END STORY^^

**HaeHyuk Aegya ****이카희**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Love Is Hurt

Part : 9/?

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg, YAOI.

Author : Kartika2412

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

_**NOTE: Please baca N/B dipaling bawah nanti^^ ada sedikit pengumuman..**_

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_akan berlaku untukku?"

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 24.00. semua ruangan dirumah tersebut terlihat sudah gelap. Ralat mungkin tidak semua. Terlihat dari ruangan dapur masih terlihat terang dengan lampu yang menyala dan terlihat seorang _namja_ cantik sedang membongkar-bongkar isi lemari pendingin tersebut dengan memasukkan kepalanya kedalam lemari pendingin tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara dingin nan menusuk yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa pelakunya mengagetkan Eunhyuk. Dan hampir saja membuat kepalanya terbentur.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum melihat Donghae yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan dimaksukkan kesaku dan dirinya yang bersender di dinding.

"Aku lapar," ujar Eunhyuk polos.

Donghae memutar bola matanya, "kau membuat persediaan makanan menipis bodoh!"

"Maaf. Tapi dia yang membuatku lapar," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Aku tidak peduli. Karena.."

"Karena itu bukan anakmu?" lanjut Eunhyuk. Karna Eunhyuk sudah hafal kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae. Kata-kata menusuk yang membuat dirinya bahkan terlihat sebagai orang jahat yang mengejar Donghae untuk meminta pengakuan.

Donghae mendengus sebal lalu membalikkan badannya berniat melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

"Donghae-_ah!_" ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak menyahut tapi Donghae menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Akankah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit ragu.

"Bermimpi saja Eunhyuk-_ssi_," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Terimakasih! Setidaknya dalam mimpiku kau adalah orang yang mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintaimu," ujar Eunhyuk dengan senyum.

Tanpa membalikkan badanpun Donghae mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk sedang tersenyum. Mungkin menghayalkan dirinya yang mencintainya. Walau dalam dunia mimpi.

Donghae tetap terdiam tanpa melangkah sedikitpun dari tempatnya membuat Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya imut, "bukankah kau ingin kembali tidur?" ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang kaget segera berjalan kearah kamarnya dan membanting dirinya keatas ranjangnya kemudian dia menarik selimut dengan kasar. Donghae menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan dengan selimut tersebut.

Donghae hanya berdiam diri. Enatah apa yang dipikirkannya, bahkan niatnya untuk memejamkan matanyapun dia lupakan.

"Dasar _oppa_ bodoh!" ujar Jessica sembari melayang dilangit-langit kamar Donghae.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Eunhyuk memasuki kamar Donghae secara perlahan. Lebih tepatnya mengendap-endap seperti maling. Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang tertidur pulas hanya bisa tersenyum. Eunhyuk berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dekat dengan wajah Donghae yang tertidur pulas. Ya sekarang memang masih menunjukan pukul 4 pagi.

"Donghae-_ah_," ujar Eunhyuk pelan.

Memang Donghae orang yang _sensitive_ dengan suara sekecil apapun, diapun dengan segera terbangun. Donghae menjauhkan badannya ketika dia melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku ingin _ice cream_," ujar Eunhyuk sedikit merajuk.

"Bukan urusanku! Dan untuk apa kau memintanya padaku? Kau pikir aku _super market_?" ujar Donghae tajam.

"Tapi anak ki.. _err_ maksudku dia yang menginginkan _ice cream_," ujar Eunhyuk gugup karna Donghae paling anti mendengar kata _**'anak kita'**_ dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Sudah ku katakana itu bukan urusanku! Menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

"Maaf! Tapi bolehkah aku meminjam mobilmu?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Tidak! Menyingkir atau.."

"Baik baik aku akan pergi sendiri. Maaf menggangu waktumu Donghae-_ah_," ujar Eunhyuk memotong ucapan-ancaman- dari Donghae. Dan Eunhyuk dengan segera keluar dari kamar Donghae.

.

.

Eunhyuk merapatkan mantel yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Hari masih pagi namun dengan nekatnya Eunhyuk keluar seorang diri demi mencari _ice cream_ yang dia inginkan. Eunhyuk mengusap perutnya yang mulai membesar itu.

"_Babby eomma_ akan mencarikan _ice cream_," ujar Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum dan kembali merapatkan mantelnya.

"_Oppa_!" ujar Jessica ceria.

Eunhyuk hanya mendengus sebal melihat Jessica yang selalu datang dengan caranya –selalu mengagetkan-. Namun Eunhyuk yang sudah lumayan lama berdekatan dengan Jessica sehingga dia sudah mulai terbiasa.

Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan Jessica dan kembali melanjutan jalannya.

"_Ya oppa_!" teriak Jessica dan mucul tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit kesal.

"Kau yakin ingin kearah sana?" tanya Jessica ragu.

"Tentu!" ujar Eunhyuk dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"_Aish oppa_. Berhenti!"

"Ada apa lagi nona hantu?" jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya.

Jessica berdecak karena Eunhyuk yang masih saja memanggilnya hantu, "_oppa_ lebih baik kau kembali pulang. Karena didepan ada 2 orang yang mabuk. Kau itu kan lemah dan manis. Aku takut kau di lecehkan mereka," lanjut Jessica perhatian.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "kau memang _dongsaeng_ku yang baik. Tapi aku ingin _ice cream_. Dan siapa yang kau bilang lemah?" ujar Eunhyuk sedikit merajuk dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Itu fakta! Buktinya kau tidak bisa melawan saat Hae _oppa_ memperkosamu," ujar Jessica santai.

Wajah Eunhyuk bersemu merah mendengarkan ucapan Jessica yang frontal, "_Ya_!" teriak Eunhyuk salah tingkah.

Jessica terkekeh melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah, "kau lucu _oppa_ bila merajuk seperti itu. Hae _oppa _bodoh. Bisa-bisanya dia mengacuhkanmu."

"Tapi aku tetap ingin _ice cream_," rajuk Eunhyuk.

Jessica tersenyum, "_omo_! Keponakanku pasti yang meminta itu."

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya dan pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut jalan. Takut-takut 2 orang mabuk itu mendatanginya yang sedang berjalan seorang diri. Tidak seorang diri, namun karna Jessica yang tidak bisa dilihat siapapun kecuali Eunhyuk. Jadi lebih baik di_deskripsi_kan seorang diri #plak

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Eunhyuk membalikan badannya secara _reflex_ dan takut-takut. Hampir saja dia menjerit bila dia tidak melihat siapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kyuhyun!" ujar Eunhyuk sembari menghela nafas lega. Namun pandangan Eunhyuk segera beralih kesesosok _namja_ mungil yang sedang digendong Kyuhyun dan terus menari-nari.

"Jadi ini yang kau bilang orang mabuk?" bisik Eunhyuk.

"Tentu!" jawab Jessica santai.

"Mereka itu orang yang aku kenal bodoh!" lanjut Eunhyuk masih setia berbisik.

"Mana aku tahu _oppa_ mngenalnnya. Aku hanya berucap jujur saja," jawab Jessica. Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Jesica yang terdengar keras kepala dan tidak ingin disalahkan itu sama seperti Donghae.

"Ya! Berhenti menari Kim Ryeowook!" ujar Kyuhyun jengkel. Namun sosok mungil yang yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk itu tetap menari-nari membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan. Dan perkataan itulah yang membuat Eunhyuk kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-_ah saranghae_," ujar Ryeowook sembari mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan _reflex _Kyuhyun melepaskan gendongannya dan membuat Ryeowook tersungkur di tanah.

"Ukhh," ringis Ryeowook kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Eunhyuk yang tadinya hanya tersenyum melihat aksi didepannya langsun melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang menjatuhkan Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun kencang membuat Kyuhyun meringis dan mengusap kepalanya sembari menggerutu.

"Kau melukai sepupuku bodoh!" ujar Eunhyuk dan kemudian dia berjongkok dan memdudukan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali membuka matanya, "Eunhyuk _hyung_! Kyuhyun menjatuhkanku," ujar Ryeowook manja dan memeluk Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun hanya berdecak sebal.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan _death-glare_ yang justru terlihat lucu.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, "maaf Ryeowook-_ah_," ujar Kyuhyun seadanya.

Ryeowook kembali merajuk, "dia tadi membentakku dan memaksaku pulang saat aku di _club_."

Kali ini Eunhyuk justru memukul kepala Ryeowook membuat _namja_ mungil bersuara tenor itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan Kyuhyun yang meilhat itu tersenyum _evil_, "dia bermakud baik padamu! Lihat sekarang sudah pagi! Apa kau ingin di _club_ terus?"

Ryeowook terkekeh layaknya orang mabuk pada umumnya, "Kyuhyun bermaksud baik padaku? Apa dia mencintaiku padahal aku sudah lama mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak mencintaku _hyung_ dan justru mencintai orang lain," ujar Ryeowook membuka semua aib Kyuhyun. Ya, karna selama ini Ryeowooklah yang menjadi tempat curhat seorang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_. Apa aku egois ingin memiliki mu? Tapi setidaknya kau harus sadar dengan perasaanmu itu salah! Kau tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan kepada seseorang yang sudah menikah. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat aku yang selalu disisimu? melihat ketulusanku?" Ryeowook mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya yang selalu dia pendam selama ini.

Ryeowook kembali memeluk Eunhyuk selesai bercerita. Tidak lama terdengar dengkuran halus darinya. Eunhyuk hanya menatap Ryeowook dan mengelus rambut Ryeowook sayang. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti apa yang diucapakan sepepunya iu. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam membatu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ bisa kau bantu untuk menggendong anak nakal itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab namun dia berjalan kearah Ryeowook dan berjongkok dihadapan mereka berdua. Eunhyuk membantu Ryeowook supaya dia memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan merekapun menuju _apartement_ Ryeowook.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Sekarang sudah menunjukan waktu 5.30. Membawa Ryeowook ke_apartement_nya dan pergi ke _super market_ 24 jam membutuhkan waktu hampir satu setengah jam.

Eunhyuk melahap _ice cream_nya dengan lahap. Terbukti dengan 2 _cup_ _ice cream_ yang sudah kosong yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk _ice cream_nya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tidak merespon panggilan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. Eunhyuk kemudian memukul kepala Kyuhyun dan membuat sang pemilik meringis dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau memukulku _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal.

"Kau mengacuhkanku bodoh! Apa kau memikirkan Ryeowook?" goda Eunhyuk.

"Tidak!"

"Dia orang baik loh Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

"Kau berkata seperti itu karna dia sepupumu _hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun malas.

"Tidak! Bukankah kalian berteman sejak tahun pertama di Senior High School. Kau seharusnya sudah mengetahui kepribadiannya, Kalian hampir berteman 7 tahun Kyuhyun-_ah_," ujar Eunhyuk semangat.

"Ya _hyung_ kenapa kau ini?"

"Hanya ingin menjodohkanmu dengan sepupuku," ujar Eunhyuk santai dengan menyabar _ice cream_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus meliat kelakuan Eunhyuk. Namun detik berikutnya dia menundukan kepalanya. Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak bersemangat hanya memiringkan kepalanya sembari menggigit sendok _ice cream_ tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku bertanya?" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Tentu!"

"Apa aku seorang pendosa? Aku mencintai seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain?"

"...aku ingin merebut orang itu agar dia berada disisiku. Aku ingin dia bahagia _hyung_. Karena aku tau dia tersiksa bersama pasangannya.." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengemut sendok ice cream tersebut, "aku tidak tau karna aku bukan malikat yang mencatat dosa manusia. Tapi itu perbuatan salah Kyuhyun-_ah_. Mungkin saat ini dia tidak bahagia dengan pasangannya namun suatu saat nanti keadaan akan berbalik! Dan apa kau yakin dia akan bahagia bila kau merebutnya dari psangannya itu?"

"Tapi..."

"Bukankah kehidupan seperti roda? Kadang kita diatas dan kadang pula kita dibawah. Lebih baik kau melupakan perasaanmu itu. Aku lihat Ryeowook mencintaimu," ujar Eunhyuk memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan membawa nama Ryeowook!"

"Kenapa? Dia anak baik. Dia juga mencintamu dengan tulus. Bahkan dia selalu mendengar curhatanmu yang jelas-jelas akan menyakiti perasaanya sendiri. Dia juga selalu memberimu saran yang baik bukan?" ujar Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

'_Dasar bodoh! Apa kau menyadari _hyung_? Orang yang aku biacarakan itu kau _hyung_! Tapi apa aku harus melupakanmu'_ batin Kyuhyun kembali berperang.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "boleh aku memelukmu _hyung_?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian mengagukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun dengan segera memeluk Eunhyuk. Tidak erat, karna Kyuhyun juga tidak mau melukai bayi yang berada diperut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun sebagai tanda pemberi semangat untuk sahat yang sudah dianggap sebagai _dongsaeng_nya.

"Andai Donghae juga memelukku seperti ini," ujar Eunhyuk pelan namun tetap mampu didengar Kyuhyun.

'_Kau lihat Cho Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk _hyung_ lebih mengharapkan pemuda brengsek itu dari pada kau!'_ batin Kyuhyun kembali bergejolak.

.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berpelukan tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil yang terparkir lumayan dekat dengan _super market_ tersebut. Pria itu hanya menggertakkan giginya kesal melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu.

"Tidak seharusnya kau kesini Lee Donghae bodoh! Lihat justru kau menghawatirkan orang yang dengan asyiknya bermesraan itu," ujar Donghae geram kemudia menancap gas dan meninggakan kawasan _super market_ tersebut.

[TBC/DELETE]

Kha tau ini Part yang membosankan. Gak ada konflik. Tpi tenang konfliknya muncul lagi Next part #kaloDilanjut.

Oh iya, buat yang gak suka Kyuwook jangan bash couple itu oke!

Dan sesuai janji akan bikin Donghae daddy cemburu^^ tapi mungkin next part akan difokus ke HaeHyuk aja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya^^

_**Berhubung isi reviewnya hampir sama jadi Kha rangkum aja^^**_

Tentu Kha bakal gantian bikin Hae daddy kesiksa^^ tapi gak tau kapan :D

Kenapa FF ini selalu pendek? Karna Kha selalu kehabisan ide dan gak ada waktu. Kha juga nyuri2 waktu buat bikin FF ini. Dan bukanna sombong gak bales review, tapi keadaan selalu tidak memungkinkan. Dan Kha emang mau bikin karakter Hae daddy yang sok cuek gimana gitu^^ Dan terimaksih untuk yang mau Review dan suka FF ini^^Dan terimaksih untuk yang mau Review dan suka FF ini^^ Gomawo buat Meyla eonnie yang udah mau buat cover FF ini^^ dan suka dengan FF gaje ini :D

[_**N/B**_:: Berhubung sudah masuk sekolah Kha bingung mau lanjut FF ini atau tidak. Kha masih kelas 1 SMA sih, tapi jadwalnya padat #sokSibuk.

Dari hari senin-sabtu Kha itu pulang sore, kecuali hari rabu. Tapi hari itu dipakai untuk ngerjain tugas, dll.

Minggu? Kha ikut organisasi_[sensor nama gak mau bikin jelek nama organisasi itu]_ yang mengharuskan hari Minggu juga datang dan pulangnya sore bahkan kadang malam. Libur organsasi itu cuman minggu terakhir diakhir bulan. Belum lagi kalo ada acara di Kota Kha yang mengharuskan memakai jasa[?] organisasi itu, Kha bahkan harus dispen ke sekolah dan bahkan gak tidur -_-

Jadi maaf banget. Dan buat yang meminta ingin dilanjut Kha akan sebisa mungkin melanjutkan FF ini]

Terimakasih^^

Silent Reader's = END STORY^^

HaeHyuk Aegya 이카희


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Love Is Hurt

Part : 10/?

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg, YAOI.

Author : Kartika2412

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg, Little Fantasy!

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

Donghae terus mengurung dirinya dengan tumpukan _document_ yang dia sendiri juga bingung dengan isinya. Pikirannya entah kemana, terbukti dari sorot matanya yang hanya menatap kosong tumpukan _document_ tersebut. Kembali helaan nafas yang terdengar dari Donghae. Entah kenapa pikiran Donghae kalut semenjak melihat kejadian Eunhyuk yang memeluk Kyuhyun.

Cemburu?

"Jangan harap aku akan cemburu denganmu Kim Eunhyuk!" desis Donghae entah kepada siapa.

Jessica yang menidurkan dirinya dikursi panjang yang berada diruangan Donghae itu melirik kearah Donghae yang bergumam sendiri seperti orang gila.

Jessica tersenyum, "dasar bodoh!" ujar Jessica sembari terkikik.

Donghae memijat kepalanya karena merasa pusing. Ya, semua masalah itu membuat kepalanya hampir meledak. Donghae menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursinya kemudian memjamkan matanya. Tidur bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Jessica berjalan kearah Donghae dan menatap wajah Donghae, kemudian seulas senyum tercetak diwajah cantiknya, "bermain-main didunia mimpi seseorang bukan masalah bukan?" ujarnya kemudia menghilang.

.

.

_**Jessica terduduk dengan menggunakan gaun putih besih disebuah bangku taman yang sangat indah. Sesekali Jessica tersenyum merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya.**_

_**Lee Donghae. Sosok Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatap adiknya dari kejauhan. Apa dia tidak salah malihat? Pikir Donghae.**_

_**Donghe kemudian berjalan secara perlahan menghampiri Jessica. Kemudian Donghae menepuk pundak Jessica. Jessica hanya membalikan badannya kemudian tersenyum. Donghaepun ikut tersenyum.**_

_**Namun raut wajah Jessica berubah menjadi sendu membuat Donghae bingung. Donghae berjalan dan kemudian duduk dibangku tersebut, tepat disamping Jessica.**_

"_**Aku benci **_**oppa**_**!" ujar Jessica dan matanya berkaca-kaca.**_

"_**Maaf Sica! **_**Oppa**_** tau **_**oppa**_** salah karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik!"**_

"_**Bukan itu!"**_

_**Donghae mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "lalu?"**_

"_**Kau tau **_**oppa**_** disana aku bertemu dengan **_**appa**_** dan **_**eomma**_**. Ternyata mereka selalu memperhatikan kita dari tempat mereka.."**_

_**Jessica menarik nafas kemudian kembali bercerita, "**_**appa**_** dan **_**eomma**_** salut terhadapmu yang menjagaku dengan baik. Tapi.. tapi mereka kecewa dengan dirimu yang sekarang!"**_

"_**Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan Sica," ujar Donghae jujur.**_

"**Oppa**_** aku tau kau ini pintar! Jadi apa aku harus menceritakannya secara detail tentang sikapmu terhadap Eunhyuk," ujar Jessica.**_

"_**Bagaimana kau.."**_

"_**Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Bahkan **_**eomma**_** dan **_**appa**_** juga mengetahui semua perlakuan kasarmu terhadap istrimu. **_**Appa **_**dan **_**eomma**_** sangat kecewa, aku juga kecewa padamu **_**oppa**_**!"**_

"_**Aku..."**_

"_**Apa **_**oppa**_** pernah mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk **_**oppa**_** tersiksa? Menderita? Menangis selama ini? Yang **_**oppa**_** tau hanya dia yang selalu tersenyum didepan **_**oppa**_** bukan?"**_

"_**Maaf," ujar Donghae menyesal ketika melihat Jessica mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.**_

"**Appa**_** dan **_**eomma **_**sangat kecawa dan aku juga," ujar Jessica semakin lirih.**_

"_**Aku..." belum selesai Donghae berbicara, Jessica sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan membelakangi Donghae.**_

"_**Selamat tinggal. Aku membencimu **_**oppa**_**," ujar Jessica lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Tanpa Donghae ketahui sebuah senyum ralat lebih tepatnya seringaian terpajang dengan indah diwajah Jessica.**_

.

.

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Keringat terlihat dipelipisnya, "apa kau membenci _oppa_?" gumam Donghae lirih.

'_**TOK TOK TOK'**_

"Masuk!" ucap Donghae.

"Direktur Lee! Direktur Kim –mertua anda- ingin menemuimu," ujar _sekretaris_ Park sopan.

Donghae menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan dan memperbaiki dandanannya, "suruh dia masuk!" ujar Donghae.

Sekertaris Park melebarkan pintu ruangan tersebut. kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya mempersilahkan Kangin masuk. Donghae bangkit dari kursinya dan kemudian membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Ada apa Direktur Kim datang kekantor saya?" ujar Donghae hormat dan sopan.

"_Relax_ Donghae-_ah_! Kau tidak usah berbicara seformal itu. Karena aku datang kesini bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan!" ujar Kangin setelah mendudukan dirinya.

"Maaf. Kenapa _appa_ datang kesini?" tanya Donghae penaaran, karena selama ini Kangin belum pernah mengunjungi kantornya kecuali dalam acara bisnis.

"Kau jangan bertindak seolah tidak tahu Lee Donghae," ujar Kangin dengan nada dinginnya, menghiangkan kesan hangat saat memasuki ruangan itu sebelumnya.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak mengetahuinya, _appa_!"

"Kau! Bisakah kau memperlakukan anak-ku dengan lembut?" ujar Kangin mulai mengusai emosinya kembali.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tau bahwa kau selalu berlaku kasar terhadap anak-ku!"

"Apa Eunhyuk yang menceritakan semua itu?" tanya Donghae gusar.

Kangin tertawa meremehkan, "bahkan anak-ku selalu bercerita yang baik, bahkan terlewat baik tentang dirimu yang aku ketahui itu semua adalah dusta," lanjut Kangin.

"Aku.."

"Aku tau kau membenci anak-ku karena _insiden_ itu! Tapi aku pikir seiring berjalan waktu kau akan memaafkannya. Maaf karna aku yang memaksamu menikah dengannya."

Donghae diam. Dia bingung hars berkata apa. Kangin membuka _document_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Kangin menyerahkan _document_ tersebut kearah Donghae dan dengan segera Donghae membaca isi _document_ tersebut.

"Ini..."

"Seperti yang kau baca! Aku muak melihat anak-ku selalu menangis karenamu. Kau tanda tangani ini maka semua akan berakhir. Aku akan membawa Eunhyuk ke Paris. Dan kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu seperti semula..."

Kangin bangkit dari kursinya membiarkan Donghae yang masih berdiam menatap _document_ tersebut, "aku yakin kau tidak pernah menyentuh anak-ku selama kalian menikah, kecuali insiden itu. Dan itu akan mempermudah dalam perceraian kalian," ujar Kangin kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Donghae.

Donghae hanya terus manatap _document_ tersebut. Pikirannya kalut. Perasannyapun campur aduk. Donghae meremas isi _document_ tersebut.

Donghae kembali menghela nafas berat. Lalu dia mengambil jasnya dengan kasar kemudia meninggalkan kantor tersebut.

::HaeHyuk::

"_Oppa_ ayolah jangan marah denganku! Aku hanya ingin menyadarkannnya," rayu Jessica.

"Kau tau. Kau melanggar kodratmu arwah!" ujar sesosok bayangan putih dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang bercahaya sembari memukul kepala Jessica.

"Ayolah _oppa_. Aku hanya sedikit membantu," rayu Jessica lagi.

"Kau arwah seharusnya kau tidak bermain-main di dunia manusia. Kembalilah ketaman jiwa dan berbaik-baiklah disana," ujar _namja_ yang menggunakan pakaian putih tersebut.

"Tidak! Susah payah aku kabur dari taman jiwa dan sekarang kau menyuruhku kembali? Tidak akan!" jawab Jessica angkuh kemudian melipat kedua tangannya.

_Namja_ tersebut mendengaus mendengar penuturan keras kepala _yeoja_ cantik dihadapannya, "Jessica Jung jangan bermain-main! Kau melanggar kodrat dengan memasuki mimpi seseorang, membelokkan beberapa takdir dan kau tau Dewa takdir memarahiku!"

"Shim Changmin seorang dewa mimpi takut dengan dewa takdir? Mustahil," gumam Jessica. Changmin mendengus kesal bila sudah berhadapan dengan Jessica.

"Baik aku mimta maaf dan aku akan kembali ketaman jiwa. Tapi beri aku waktu!" ujar Jessica penuh harap.

"Tapi.."

"Percaya denganku. Aku pasti kembali ketaman jiwa tapi tidak saat ini."

Changmin berpikir sebentar kemudian dia mengaguk. Jessica tersenyum.

"Terimakasih," ujar Jessica tulus.

::HaeHyuk::

Donghae menaruh kepalanya dimeja bar tersebut. kepalanya sudah berat. Kepalanya ingin meledak bila memingat semua kejadian yang dialamami semua itu. Donghae frustasi. Dia kembali mengagkat kepalanya dan menuangkan minuman ber_alcohol_ itu kedalam gelasnya kemudian kembali meminumnya. Bergitu seterusnya hingga dia mengabiskan cukup banyak minuman.

Sadar atau tidak Donghae menghubungi Eunhyuk melalui ponselnya.

"Halo ini siapa?" tanya suara disebrang sana.

"Kau tidak mengenal suara _hik_ suamimu? Hahaha, mungkin _hik_ kau sudah membenciku," racau Donghae tidak jelas.

"Donghae-_ah_ kau mabuk? Dimana kau sekarang?" terdengar nada khawatir disebrang sana.

"Kau menghawatirkanku? _Hik_ sungguh manis _hik_," racau donghae.

"Donghae-_ah_!"

"Apa _babby hik_? Aku sedang di _club_ malam yang sama _hik_ saat kau memeluk pria bajingan _hik_ itu. Kau bahkan memeluknya waktu itu. Sialan kau!"

"Tunggu aku disana," ujar Eunhyuk disebrang sana lalu mematikan telfonenya.

.

.

Eunhyuk terburu-buru datang ke _club_ malam tersebut. bahkan beberapa orang terkikik geli melihat penampilan Eunhyuk yang mengguanakn piyama tidur berwarna _babby blue_ dan sendal rumah. Eunhyuk hanya menunduk malu.

"Dulu aku diperhatikan karna penampilan tampanku. Tapi sekarang aku justru terlihat seperti orang idiot," gumam Eunhyuk dengan percaya dirinya pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan disana tidak ada satupun orang yang menganggapnya tampan :D

Dulu Eunhyuk menjadi pusat perhatian karena dia merupakan '_uke_' yang mendapatkan gelar ter_sexy_. Sedangkan sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur, walau kesan manis tidak bisa dihilangkan dari dirinya.

Matanya menelusuri semua sudut _club_ tersebut. Langkahnya dipercepat ketika melihat sosok Donghae yang terus berbicara sendiri dengan botol-botol minuman yang sudah kosong.

"Donghae-_ah_! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya kemudia berdiri dan memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Kau lihat aku baik! Kau sungguh manis," ujar Donghae.

"Kau mabuk!"

"Aku? Lihat aku tidak mabuk manis," ujar Donghae dengan berdiri sempoyongan.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae prihatin. Biasanya bila sudah menyentuh minuman, menandakan bahwa Donghae memiliki masalah yang sangat besar.

Eunhyuk menahan Donghae dengan susuah payah yang hampir terjatuh. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga dia merangkul Donghae keluar dari _club_ tersebut.

.

.

.

Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk menjauh dari dirinya ketika mereka di trotoan.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap donghae bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh dariku!" ujar Donghae yang sepertinya mulai sedikit tersadar.

"Aku? Aku hanya menolongmu!"

"Jangan bertingkha seolah kau menghawatirkanku _bitch_," ujar Donghae.

Air mata Eunhyuk hampir keluar namun dia tahan, "aku memang menghawatirkanmu!" ujarnya lembut.

Donghae tertawa keras. Tertawa meremehkan, "kau menghawatirkanku? Sialan, aku sudah membentakmu, mencacimu dan berlaku kasar terhadapmu kau masih menghawatirkanku?"

"Kau membawa pengaruh buruk untuk-ku! Kau membuatku kacau! Semakin aku menjauhimu semakin muncul perasaan ini! _Shitt_," ujar Donghae tanpa sadar. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae. Dia tidak salah dengar bukan? Donghae memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Oke, Eunhyuk masih tersenyum. Kalian boleh katakana dia jahat. Tapi sungguh Eunhyuk sangat bahagia.

Eunhyuk berjalan kemudia memeluk Donghae erat. Air mata Donghae tidak bisa ditahan dia menangis. Eunhyuk-pun ikut menangis.

"Maaf!" ujar Eunhyuk

Seolah tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk, Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk hampir jatuh.

"Menjauh dariku! Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan meninggalkanku! Appamu bahkan akan membawamu ke Paris!" teriak Donghae frustasi. Eunhyuk kembali memeluk Donghae.

Donghae berontak dan dengan kasar mendorong Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terdorong kerah jalanan dan sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang.

Yang terdengar hanya sebuah benturan benda keras memecah keheningan malam.

Malam gelap semakin gelap pertanda mendung. Rintik hujan perlahan turun. Langit seolah bersedih ketika mengetahui seorang manusia begai malaikat yang terbaring dijalan dengan kepala yang terus menegluarkan darah itu.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Donghae terlihat gemetar. Bajunya sudah basah semua dan kemeja putihnya terlihat noda darah yang sangat kentara. Matanya memerah sedari tadi.

Dia menatap tangannya yang bergetar kemudian mengepalkan tangannya yang berlumur darah. Bagaikan _de javu_. Semua kejadian ini sangat mirip dengan Eunhyuk saat menabrak Jessica.

"Bodoh kau Lee Donghae! Kau melukainya? Kau pantas mendapat neraka!" gumam Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

Terlihat epmat orang berlari menuju Donghae dengan wajah panik dan takut. Takut akan kehilangan.

Kangin yang pertama sampai segera menarik kemeja Donghae dan menghajar Donghae. Donghae yang lemas dengan kencang menghantam kurisi besi ruang tunggu tersebut. donghae hanya tersenyum getir. Bahkan ini tidak sepadan dengan semua dosa yang dia lakukan.

"Brengsek! Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah menyakiti anak-ku lagi sialan!" ujar Kangin emosi. Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Kangin yang emosi.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan menjulurkan tangannya. Donghae dengan ragu menerima uluran tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Donghae sudah berdiri. Namun detik berikutnya Donghae kembali menghantam kursi tersebut karna Kyuhyun menendang perut Donghae dengan kencang.

"Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak _namja_ mungil bersuara tenor.

"Apa? Aku hanya melakukan sedikit permainan agar orang bodoh ini kembali dengan akal sehatnya!" jawabnya santai kemudian meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae hanya terdiam dan berusaha bangkit. Tidak diperdulikannya badannya yang remuk akibat hantaman beberapa kali dengan besi. Dia memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman. Bahkan hukuman itu belum seberapa dengan yang dialami dengan malaikatnya itu.

Donghae berjalan dengan tergopoh dan mengintip kaca yang beada di pintu tersebut. Perlahan air matanya turun ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang dikelilingi oleh para dokter ataupun suster.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Donghae tetap diam tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun.

Terdengar tawa meremehkan dari Kyuhyun, "kau pikir ini drama? Kau menyesal dan tokoh utama akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah! Berimpi saja Tn. Lee!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata memerah.

"Maaf!"

"Maaf? Hahaha, terlambat brengsek!" ujar Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekat Donghae. Namun niat ingin menghajar Donghae dia urungkan ketika merasakan Ryeowook menahan pergelangan tanggannya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ kau tidak ingin ditendang keluar karena membuat kegaduhan bukan?" ujar Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Semua mata tertuju ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Terlihat dokter muda dengan kacamata minusnya keluar dengan keringat yang terlihat didahinya.

Donghae segera menghampiri dokter tersebut dan menabrak Kangin dan Leeteuk yang ingin menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dokter?" tanya Donghae terlihat nada khawatir.

"Dia memerlukan tindakan cepat. Siapa suaminya?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"Saya suaminya dok!" ujar Donghae cepat.

"Kau baru mengakuinya setelah dia sekarat? Hahaha rendah sekali dirimu," ejek Kyuhyun dan sukses mendapat pukulan kecil diperutnya dari Ryeowook.

"Ikut saya keruangan!" ucap dokter tersebut dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Donghae.

[TBC/DELETE]

Udah mulai deh abang ikan itu kesiksa :D #anakDurhaka Kha gak bisa bikin daddy kesiksa, pasti nyerempet mommy deh yang kena siksa -_-

Maaf kalo nyikanya kurang. Karna Kha itu suka ngeliat Hyuk mom disiksa di FF ataupun diranjang :D

_**[NOTE: Jujur Kha udah gak ada feel buat ngelanjutin FF ini #plak**_

_**Tapi Kha berusaha ngelanjutin FF ini. Mohon reviewnya sebagai enyemangat^^ semakin banyak review semakin Kha gak tege ngedisc[?] nih FF^^**_

_**Maaf bukannya sombong, tapi keadaan selalu gak memungkinkan untuk bels review #mianhae .. Tapi Kha selalu baca review kalian #lewatHP]**_

_**BUAT YANG INGIN BERTEMAN/NANYA SILAHKAN ..**_

_**FOLLOW **____** Kartika2412**_

_**FB **____** . **__  
_

Silent Reader = END STORY^^

**HaeHyuk Aegya ****이카희**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Love Is Hurt

Part : 11/12

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg, YAOI.

Author : Kartika2412

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

_**-1 minggu kemudian-**_

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat seolah takut kehilangan. Namun Donghae tetap menggenggam dengan lembut karena tidak ingin kembali menyakiti malaikatnya.

Donghae terlihat kacau. Terlihat dari kantung mata yang sangat jelas diwajahnya. Memang selama Eunhyuk koma Donghae hampir tidak pulang kerumah. Karena selain menjaga Eunhyuk, Donghae juga harus selalu memeriksa keadaan anaknya yang harus terlahir secara _premature_ karena kecelakaan tersebut yang hampir merebut malaikatnya. Walau Kangin dan Leeteuk sering berkunjung, mereka tidak pernah menginap karena Donghae selalu bersikeras menjaga Eunhyuk dan anak mereka seorang diri.

Donghae merasa dirinya semakin terlihat seperti seorang bajingan. Bahkan Kyuhyun terus saja mengatakan itu berulang kali terhdapnya. Lihat betapa kacaunya keadaanya saat ini hanya karena Eunhyuk. Sedangkan dulu dirinyalah yang selalu mebuang Eunhyuk dan menggapnya tidak ada dalam kehidupannya. Oh, betapa munafiknya dirimu Lee Donghae!

_._

"_Jangan harap aku akan mencintaimu!"_

"_Bukan urusanku, kau merusak selera makanku!"_

.

Sekilas bayangan masa lalu dirinya yang selalu menyakiti Eunhyuk dengan kata-katanya itu. Mata Donghae memerah, dia tidak sanggup bila harus mengingat kembali dirinya yang selalu menyakiti malaikatnya.

Mata Donghae melirik kearah jam yang bertengger dengan manis di dinding putih tersebut. matana membulat ketika melihat jarum menunjukan pukul 10 pagi.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus mengecek anak kita. Cepatlah sadar!" ujar Donghae kemudian mencium kening Eunhyuk cukup lama.

.

.

Donghae berjalan keruangan yang sudah dihafalnya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya yang hanya tertidur. Donghae mencuci tangan, mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal khusus dan mengambil baju _steril_ yang sudah disediakan pihak rumah sakit ketika memasuki ruang anaknya. Bagaimanapun dia harus mengikuti peraturan yang telah ditetapkan Rumah Sakit.

Donghae memasukan tangannya lewat lubang yang memang tersedia di _incubator_ tersebut. Donghae mengelus pipi anaknya pelan. Sangat pelan sekan takut melukai anaknya. Donghae tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya sedikit menggerakan kepalanya.

"Apa kau membenci _appa_-mu ini? Lihat bahkan _appa_ membuat _eomma-_mu hanya bisa terbaring dengan menutupkan mata," ujar Donghae lirih.

Perlahan bayi tersebut membuka matanya. Donghae hanya meringis ketika melihat mata polos anaknya yang menatapnya. Mata itu! Tatapan itu sama persis seperti Eunhyuk.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan _eomma_-mu," gumam Donghae.

Donghae kembali menegelus pipi anaknya. Dia memukul kepalanya menggunakan tangan satunya, meruntuki kebodohanya. Bahkan dia sampai lupa untuk memberi nama anakna sendiri.

"Minho. Nama itu sangat cocok denganmu!" ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum dan sebuah keajaiban karena Minho juga ikut tersenyum memperihatkan gusi-gusinya.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Sudah 2 bulan dari kejadian tersebut namun tidak ada sedikitpun perkembangan dari Eunhyuk. Keadaannya masih tetap sama seperti semula. Walaupun selang tersongkong kemulutnya sebagai jalan untuk makanannya, tetap saja tubuh Eunhyuk semakin kurus terlihat dari pipinya yang semakin tirus dan kulitnya yang semakin memucat.

Ruangan tersebut hanya terdapat Eunhyuk yang bebaring. Donghae? Salahkan Leeteuk yang memaksanya pulang untuk istirahat. Sedangkan Leeteuk sekarang sedang berada diruang rawat Minho.

Perlahan pintu ruang rawat tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tampan Donghae dengan penampilan sedikit lebih segar yang tersenyum ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut. Donghae menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar ditangannya dan menaruhnya dimeja yang berada disamping ranjang rawat Eunhyuk.

"_Baby_, kapan kau akan membuka matamu? Lihat mawar ini cantik bukan? Sama sepertimu," ujar Donghae kemudian mencium kening Eunhyuk cukup lama, baru setelah itu dia mendudukan dirinya.

"Maaf! Semua ini salahku. Saat kau sadar kau boleh memakiku dan memukulku. Tapi apa kau akan memaafkanku?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"_Baby_, apa kau tidak ingin melihat Minho? Kau tau, keadannya semakin membaik. Apa kau tidak ingin menggendongnya?" ujar Donghae yang tidak mendapatkan balasan.

"Kau bahkan selalu berdoa untuknya? Kau bahkan selalu menunggu kehadiarannya bukan? Dan kau takut aku akan mengacuhkannya ketika dia lahir?" ujar Donghae mengecilkan suaranya.

"Lihat bahkan aku selalu mengelus pipinya yang lembut. Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Tatapan yang sangat polos, sangat indah. Apa kau masih ingin berdiam disini?" ujar Donghae lagi kembali bercerita yang hanya dibalas dengan suara mesin yang terdengar teratur.

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampilakan sosok Dokter Jung yang menangani Eunhyuk. Dokter Jung memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bisa diam melihat Eunhyuk yang diperiksa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Donghae.

"Keadaanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya," ujar Dokter Jung. Donghae hanya menundukan kepalanya kembali rasa bersalah menyeruak dalam hatinya.

"Saya hanya memberitahu bahwa anak anda sudah bisa keluar dari _incubator_. Dan Ny. Kim berpesan bahwa anda harus segera kesana sekarang," ujar dokter terebut.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar pemberitahuan dokter tersebut. Donghae membungkukan badannya kearah dokter tersebut sebelum dokter tersebut keluar dari ruang rawat Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghadap kearah Eunhyuk dan menatap wajah Eunhyuk lalu mengelus pipi Eunhyuk.

"Kau dengar, Minho sudah boleh keluar dari _incubator_. Apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya dan menggendongnya?" tanya Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, walau sebagian hatinya masih terasa hampa karena Eunhyuk masih belum membukan matanya.

Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk. Jangan heran karena ini adalah kebiasaan yang Donghae lakukan dan dia sukai, "maaf meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku harus melihat anak kita," ujar Donghae kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Donghae memasuki ruang rawat Minho. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat kedatangan Donghae, walau sorot matanya memancarkan kelelahan.

Donghae menghampiri Leeteuk yang menggendong Minho. Donghae tersenyum dan mencium pipi Minho.

"Selamat datang Minho," ujar Donghae dengan mata memanas dan air mata bahagia tidak dapat dia sembunyikan. Leeteuk yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum walau dirinya sedang menangis.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Donghae memasuki ruang rawat Eunhyuk dengan menggendong Minho yang mengemut lengannya. Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan anaknya. Seperti biasanya Donghae langsung mencium kening Eunhyuk cukup lama. Minho menaruh Minho tepat disebelah Eunhyuk. Memang ranjang Eunhyuk cukup besar sehingga cukup untuk Minho yang masih 2 ½ bulan itu.

Minho hanya diam sembari mengerjapkan mata bulatnya itu sembari mengemut tangannya sendiri. Donghae yang gemas hanya mengelus kepala Minho.

"_Baby_, maaf aku jarang mengunjungimu! Kau tau? Tidak baik membawa anak bayi berlama-lama di rumah sakit," ujar Donghae memulai cerita.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memeluk anak kita? Lihat bahkan dia sekarang sangat sehat. Kapan kau akan membuka matamu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada lirihnya dan matanya memanas.

"Kau tidak ingin menggendongnya? Lihat, aku menjadi _appa_ yang baik untuknya," ujar Donghae dengan terkekeh walau terlihat matanya memerah.

"Aku bahkan sekarang bisa mengganti popoknya, membut susu, dan menceritakan segala hal tentang dirimu. Aku yakin dia sangat bangga memiliki _eomma_ sepertimu _baby_," ujar Donghae dengan mengelus pipi Eunhyuk.

Minho mengeluarkan tangannya dari mulutnya. Dia memutar arah pandangannya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat _appa_-nya yang bersedih kemudian mengalihkan arah pandangannya.

Minho menatap Eunhyuk lama, perlahan Minho mulai menangis. Tangisannya semakin lama semakin kencang dan Donghae dengan cepat menggendong Minho.

"Ada apa? Apa kau merasa sedih melihat _eomma_-mu dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Donghae. Minho masih terus menangis dan membuat Donghae bingung.

"_Baby_, aku pergi sebentar. Cepatlah sembuh," ujar Donghae kembali mencium kening Eunhyuk dan berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat Eunhyuk kearah taman.

Tanpa Donghae ketahui dan tanpa seorangpun tahu. Eunhyuk yang masih terpejam meneteskan air matanya.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Terdengar dari dalam rumah, Minho menangis. Membuat Donghae menggendongnya dan berusaha menghibur Minho dengan segara cara namun gagal dilakukannya karena Minho belum mengerti dengan semua itu.

Donghae mengehela nafas frustasi. Matanya menelusuri sekeliling kamar tersebut, matanya membulat ketika melihat sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

Donghae memukul kepalanya sendiri, "bodoh kau! Jelas dia menangis. Kau lupa memberikan susu untuknya!" ujar Donghae.

Donghae kembali menaruh Minho di ranjangnya kemudian berlari kearah dapur kemudian membuat susu untuk Minho. Donghae itu orang yang pekerja keras dan mandiri sedari kecil. Sehingga hampir semua perkejaan semua bisa dia lakukan. Karena semenjak insiden kehilangan orang tauanya dialah yang bertanggun jawab atas dirinya dan Jessica. Jadi dia harus bisa melakukann semuanya sendiri. Walau awalnya Donghae terlihat sedikit kaku dalam hal mengurus bayi.

.

.

Susu yang dibuat Donghae sudah dihabiskan oleh Minho, namun Minho tetap terjaga. Donghae ikut berbaring tepat disamping Minho.

Donghae menunjukan foto Eunhyuk dengan pose bibir yang di_pout_kan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Donghae tersenyum dan meringis dalam hati melihat foto tersebut. Foto yang dia curi dari ponsel Eunhyuk tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya.

Minho yang sedari tadi mengemut tangannya menghentikan kegiatannya ketika matanya menangkap cahaya dari ponsel _appa_nya.

Tangan kecil Minho berusaha mengambil ponsel Donghae. Dan Donghae yang melihat kelakukan anaknya hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan ponselnya kearah Minho. Ponsel tersebut terjatuh ketika Minho berusaha mengambilnya dan membuatnya menangis.

Donghae dengan segera mengambil ponsel tersebut dan meunjukannya kembali ke Minho dan Minho menghentikan tangisannya. Sepertinya Minho menyukai wajah ibunya.

"Kau lihat! Lihat _eomma_-mu sangat cantik bukan?" tanya Donghae dengan mata yang enatah kenapa memerah.

"Kau harus berjanji dengan _appa_. Kau harus menjaganya ketika kau besar. Jangan sampai kau melukai _eomma_-mu sedikitpun," ujar Donghae.

Ya, katakana Donghae lemah. Karena matanya akan selalu memanas ketika mengingat Eunhyuk. Ditambah lagi Eunhyuk belum sadarkan diri selama hampir 3 bulan. Donghae menyesal, bahkan sangat menyesal. Setiap malam Donghae berdoa untuk kesembuhan Eunhyuk. Bahkan dia juga terlihat menangis disetiap doa'nya.

Jessica tersenyum walau air matanya turun dari kedua bola mata indahnya. Dia sangat terharu melihat kejadian selama ini. Selama ini Jessica memantau semua keadaan.

Jessica memang sempat mengutuk bahkan membenci Donghae kerena membuat Eunhyuk koma. Namun perjuangan Donghae selama hampir 3 bulan dengan selalu mengunjungi Eunhyuk, berdoa, selalu bercerita tentang segala hal selama Eunhyuk koma walau tidak mendapat balasan. Bahkan Donghae sempat _drop_ ketika Kangin yang kembali menyuruhnya untuk menceraikan Eunhyuk dan kembali berniat membawa Eunhyuk ke Paris dengan alasan pengobatan disana sagat bagus. Donghae bahkan rela sujud dibawah kaki Kangin. Donghae bahkan hampir mencium kaki Kangin, namun Leeteuk yang melihat ketulusan Donghae akhirnya luluh. Dalam keadaan _drop_ itu, tangisan Minho lah yang menyadarkan semuanya. Menyadarkan pikiran Donghae yang sudah sampai batasnya.

.

.

Jessica berada diruang rawat Eunhyuk. Dia hanya menatap Eunhyuk sendu.

"_Oppa_, apa kau tidak bosan dengan tidurmu?" tanya Jessica lirih.

"_Oppa_, semua mimpimu menjadi kenyataan. Lihat, bahkan Hae _oppa_ sangat menyayanginya. Kau dulu hanya berharap pengakuan atas dirinya saja bukan? Bahkan kau mendapatkan lebih!" lanjut Jessica.

"_Oppa_, apa kau tidak ingin kembali? Lihat, Minho sangat membutuhkanmu. Dia masih sangat kecil. Apa kau tega membiarkan anakmu itu? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat dan menggendongnya.."

".._Oppa_, cepatlah kembali. Mereka menunggumu!" ujar Jessica.

Bagai sebuah _de javu_, Eunhyuk dengan mata yang masih terpejam kembali meneteskan air matanya. Jessica yang melihat itu tersenyum.

Jessica menghapus air mata Eunhyuk, "aku tau kau mendengar semua itu. Cepatlah kembali!" ujar Jessica kemudian mencium pipi Eunhyuk sekilas.

::HaeHyuk:::

Jessica ternyum manis kearah sosok berbaju putih yang menatapnya dengan tatapan garang.

"_Annyeonghaseo_," ujar Jessica tersenyum ramah.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau menghampiriku Jessica Jung!"

"Kenapa tanggapanmu seperti itu?"

"Kembalilah ke taman jiwa Jessica!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Kau sudah berjanji denganku akan kembali. Sekarang kembalilah," ujar Changmin.

"Tidak!"

"Tidak perlu berkelit denganku. Cepat katakana apa maumu!" ujar _namja_ satunya lagi yang bernama Yunho.

Jessica tersenyum, "kau memang dewa yang sangat hebat!" puji Jessica, "beritahu-ku kemana jiwa orang-orang sebelum mereka meninggal?" tanya Jessica _to the point_.

Yunho menyeringai, "kau pikir aku bodoh, dengan gampangnya memberitahu dirimu? Sedangkan kau adalah arwah yang sempat membuat kacau taman jiwa!"

Jessica balas tersenyum meremehkan, "aku tau kau tidak akan memberitahuku dengan gratis!" ujarnya memajukan langkahnya, "kita buat sebuah perjanjian!" ujar Jessica _final_ dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum dari kedua dewa tampan tersebut.

:::HaeHyuk::

Seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya. Donghae datang dengan membawa bunga. Hari ini Donghae sengaja tidak membawa Minho karena dokter yang melarangnya. Karena Minho adalah bayi yang terlahir secara _premature_ sehingga membuat kondisinya kadang bisa memburuk.

"Selamat pagi, _baby_!" ujar Donghae setelah mencium kening Eunhyuk seperti biasanya.

Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk yang tetap terasa lembut, "kau tau? Minho menangis saat aku mengatakan ingin menemuimu tanpa mengajaknya. Lihat, bahkan umurnya baru 3 bulan.."

"...tapi seolah dia mengetahui semua yang aku bicarakan. Bahkan dia hanya bisa terlelap setelah melihat wajahmu-foto-," ujar Donghae terkekeh pelan.

Donghae kemudian mendudukan dirinya dan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, "_Baby_, kau tidak lelah dengan tidurmu? Apa kau ingin menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini? Kau boleh –tidak- kau memang harus membenciku.."

"..tapi kembalilah demi Minho demi anak kita!" ujar Donghae dengan air mata yang menggenang dan kembali mencium kening Eunhyuk. Matanya terpejam dan air matanya turun secara perlahan namun Donghae masih setia menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

Kembali keajaiban datang. Eunhyuk ikut menangis dalam tidurnya. Keajaiban semakin besar ketika secara perlahan namun pasti Eunhyuk mulai menggerakan tanggannya.

[TBC/DELETE]

Thank's buat semua yang review, mian tidak bales satu-satu. But, review again please~ Maaf sangat gak jelas, karena ini Chap ancur -_-

Maaf ya kalo kalian gk dapet feel bacanya~ karena Kha juga bikinnya udh gk dapet feel #plak

Akhirnya Kha libur 3 hari^^ jadi bisa ngetik~

Kalo FF ini tembus review 500 #ngarep Kha bakal semangat ngetik Chap depan alian Chap terakhir^^ #tebarMawar

Kalo keburu Kha bakal gunain 3 hari buat ngeremake FF/ngetik semua utang FF Kha dri ada yg request~

**Kontak:**

FB: atau Kartika Polaris Elf (FB Kha ada 2^^)

Twitter: Kartika2412_  
_

Silent Reader = END STORY^^

**HaeHyuk Aegya ****이카희**


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Love Is Hurt

Part : 12 [END]

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU, Mpreg, YAOI.

Author : Kartika2412

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

Donghae dengan segera keluar dari ruang rawat Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang terus mengembang. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, yaitu mencari dokter yang menangani Eunhyuk. Dia berteriak memanggil dokter tersebut. saking senangnya karena Eunhyuk yang menunjukan respon dengan menggerakan tangannya dan matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata setelah dia koma selama 3 bulan.

Tidak lama dokter datang dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menghampiri ruangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengikuti langkah dokter dan suster tersebut dari belakang. Donghae terdiam didekat pintu melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah membuka matanya dan hanya diam menatap langit-langit ruangan dalam rumah sakit tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. Dokter dengan segera memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk.

Takut! Itulah yang Donghae rasakan. Takut bila Eunhyuk semakin membencinya dan bahkan meninggalkan Donghae karena kejadian semua ini. Katakana Donghae egois. Bahkan Donghae sendiri merasa sebagai mahluk laknat yang yang mungkin tuhan membencinya. Donghae selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan Eunhyuk. Tapi setelah Eunhyuk sadar justru Donghae takut akan kehilangan sosok cantik dihdapannya itu. Dan juga dia merasa sedikit canggung untuk berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

.

Dokter dan suster tersenyum kearah Donghae, "selamat istri anda sudah melewati masa komanya. Tapi ada sedikit gangguan. Bisa kita berbicara diruangan saya?" Ujar dokter tersebut kemudian berlalu.

Dengan langkah pelan dan ragu Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya diam dan pandangannya kosong. Bahkan Donghae yang mengelus kepalanya-pun dia hanya diam bagai mayat hidup. Donghae semakin meringis dalam hati.

Inikah hukuman Tuhan untuknya yang telah melukai malaikat Tuhan tersebut?

Donghae menundukan kepalanya berniat ingin mengecup kepala Eunhyuk seperti yang biasa dia lakukan semasa Eunhyuk koma, namun Eunhyuk mengalihkan wajahnya kearah kiri menghindar Donghae namun tetap dengan tatapan kosong.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_ akhirnya kau sadar," ujar Donghae dan tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Eunhyuk.

"Maaf! Tapi kau boleh membunuhku!" ujar Donghae sekarang dengan air mata yang menggenang.

"Bicaralah sesuatu denganku!" ujar Donghae dan perlahan air mata mulai turun dari matanya. Rasa sakit, kesal, dan sedikit bahagia karna Eunhyuk membuka matanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kumohon..."

Belum selesai Donghae berbicara pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan terlihat sosok Leeteuk yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dibelakangnya terlihat sang suami, Kangin.

Leeteuk dengan segera memeluk Eunhyuk dan menangis melihat kondisi anaknya yang akhirnya membuka matanya. Namun Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya ketika merasakan Eunhyuk tidak merespon sedikitpun. Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Diam dan pandangan kosong yang hanya menitik fokuskan pandangannya pada satu sudut. Itulah kondisi Eunhyuk. Leeteuk meringis dalam hati melihat kondisi anaknya. Leeteuk berjalan kearah Donghae dengan terburu-buru kemudian menampar wajah donghae.

"Kau!" ujar Leeteuk dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi.

"Maaf _eomma_," ujar Donghae penuh penyesalan dan wajah yang dia tundukan. Leeteuk hanya bisa menangis.

Leeteuk menghela nafas frustasi sedangkan Kangin hanya bisa menenangkan sang istri dan menatap iba anaknya yang hanya berdiam diri. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sempat bertemu dengan dokter yang menangani Eunhyuk.

Dokter itu berkata bahwa Eunhyuk tidak mengalami cacat sedikitpun.

Masih dengan pandangan kosong dan dalam kediaman itu Eunhyuk mengeluarkan air mata.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan istri saya dokter?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Keadannya semakin membaik dan tidak ada luka yang serius!" ujar doker itu

Donghae memukul meja itu dengan emosi, "bagaimana anda bisa berkata dia baik-baik saja sedangkan dia hanya terdiam!" hardik Donghae.

"Bisa anda duduk dan tenangkan diri anda," ujar dokter tersebut dan Donghae perlahan mendudukan dirinya.

"Eunhyuk-_ssi_ memang tidak mengalami luka yang serius. Keadaanya juga semakin membaik. Namun dia mengalami trauma dengan kejadian tersebut.."

"..dia terdiam karna trauma tersebut. Mungkin sebelumnya dia mengalami stress dan depresi yang cukup lama sehingga membuatnya ingin melupakan semua itu. Dia belum berani menghadapi kehidupan sebelumnya. Sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk diam," ujar dokter itu panjang lebar.

Donghae menundukan kepalanya. Matanya memerah. Benar selama ini dia adalah sumber kesakitan Eunhyuk. Dan dialah yang secara tidak langsung memberi tamparan untuk Eunhyuk sehingga membuatnya takut dengan kehidupan sebelumnnya.

Donghae menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Tapi semua penyesalan itu berguna. Karena semua sudah terjadi!

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan dengan gontai keruang rawat Eunhyuk. Dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berdoa. Semua ini salahnya, karena dia sendirilah pembuat kediaman Eunhyuk. Setiap menit bahkan setiap detik selalu mengutuk dirinya.

Donghae membuka ruang rawat Eunhyuk. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang hanya mendudukan dirinya dan dengan pandangan kosong dia menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Donghae memaksakan senyum walau begitu sulit. Donghae mengelus puncuk kepala Eunhyuk dan tetap tidak mendapatkan tanggapan sedikitpun.

Tepat! Eunhyuk terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang hidup tidak mau, mati-pun enggan.

Donghae menundukan sedikit tubuhnya supaya dia bisa mengecup kening Eunhyuk seperti biasanya. Namun sebelum bibir Donghae mengenai kening Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa berbicara dan merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun. Donghae semakin mencelos dalam hati.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Sudah hampir satu minggu Eunhyuk berada dalam kediaman yang dia ciptakan. Bahkan dokter sudah angkat tangan dengan sikap Eunhyuk. Bukan karena dokter tidak mampu menyembuhkan depresi yang Eunhyuk derita.

Namun Eunhyuk sendirilah yang membuat sugesti secara tidak langsung untuk dirinya sendiri agar tetap berada didalam kediamannya.

Perlahan pintu ruang rawat tersebut terbuka menampilkan sosok tampan Donghae yang menggendong Minho dan menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar yang biasa dia bawa. Donghae tersenyum –dipaksakan- ketika melihat Eunhyuk hanya duduk sembari menatap kosong kedepan.

Donghae menaruh mawar tersebut lalu duduk diranjang Eunhyuk, tepat didepan eunhyuk. Donghae manatap wajah istrinya dengan tatapan lembut. Donghae mencelos ketika menatap dalam kemata Eunhyuk.

Kosong! Ya hanya tatapan kosong yang terlihat dari mata bulat indahnya yang biasanya menampilkan binar-binar lucu ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu.

Jujur Donghae sangat merindukan tatapan –yang biasa dia acuhkan-. Tapi secara diam-diam Donghae selalu menatap mata itu tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya.

Minho mengeliat dalam gendongan Donghae. Namun Donghae tidak menyadarinya karena terus terfokus menatap wajah cantik istrinya itu. Wajah yang selalu menampilkan senyum manis dan bersinar itu sekarang hanyalah sosok istrinya yang bia disamakan dengan mayat hidup.

Minho mulai menangis karena merasa tidak nyaman dalam gendongan Donghae. Minho menatap wajah Eunhyuk, bukannya berhenti Minho justru semakin kencang menangis dan membuat Donghae tersadar dari acara melamunnya.

Diam! Eunhyuk masih tetap diam walau Minho menangis kencang. Donghae justru kewalahan mendiamkan Minho yang terus meraung. Donghae sesekali melirik kearah Eunhyuk berharap dia memberi respon sedikit saja dengan anak mereka. Yah anaknya yang dulu sangat dia dampakan

Namun Donghae hanya mendapatkan kekecewaan. Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ia berjalan kearah Eunhyuk dan mencium kening eunhyuk singkat, "aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya.

.

.

Jessica muncul tepat didepan Eunhyuk. Jessica memaksakan senyum namun gagal. Justru dia menangis didepan Eunhyuk.

"_Oppa_.. kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau tidak ingin memeluk anakmu?" tanya Jessica dengan terisak.

"_Oppa_ kau bisa lihat! Lihatlah betapa sayangnya Hae _oppa_ dengan Minho, anak kalian!" ujar Jessica dengan emosi dan entah secara sadar atau tidak Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan dilihatnya Donghae yang sedang menggendong Minho dan sesekali tersenyum kecil.

Jessica kembali terisak, "_oppa_ kembalilah seperti dulu! Lihat kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan. Lihat Hae _oppa_ menyayangi anakmu, tidak anak kalian! Bahkan dia mencintaimu!"

"Seberapa lama kau akan tetap dalam kediamanmu? Aku tau kau mendengarkanku _oppa_!"

Jessica menarik nafas kemudian kembali memasang senyum palsu, "jaga dirimu baik-baik dan cepatlah kembali. Karena aku sudah tidak bisa bersama kalian. Selamat tinggal!" ujar Jessica lalu mencium pipi Eunhyuk sekilas.

Jessica memundurkan langkahnya dan sedikit menjauh dari Eunhyuk. Perlahan dua dewa tampan muncul tepat diamping kiri dan kananya.

"Kau siap?" tanya dewa bernama Yunho itu.

Jessica mengangguk, "terimakasih. Kau sudah mengembalikannya dan membuatku bisa menyentuhnya untuk terakhir kali," ujar Jessica dengan senyum tulusnya.

Seluruh tubuh Jessica diliputi cahaya putih terang. Semakin terang namun Eunhyuk tetap diam tidak berkutik. Secara perlahan cahaya tersebut hilang. Bersamaan dengan sosok bayangan Jessica dan kedua dewa tersebut yang menghilang.

Detik berikutnya ketika cahaya tersebut hilang, Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat yang tadi sempat diliputi cahaya tersebut. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata dan isakan mulai terdengar diruangan tersebut.

.

.

Donghae membuka pintu ruang rawat tersebut secara perlahan takut membangunkan Minho yang sudah terlelap dalam gendongannya. Donghae tersenyum kecil sembari melihat wajah putranya yang terlihat seperti malaikat ketika tertidur. Sama dengan sosok ibunya.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dan didapatkanya Eunhyuk terlelap. Donghae menaruh Minho disamping Eunhyuk lalu dia mengelus kepala Eunhyuk dan Minho secara bergantian. Mata Donghae melihat kearah Eunhyuk. Dia sedikit mengernyit heran ketika melihat mata Eunhyuk yang sembab dan dipipinya terlihat jejak-jejak air mata.

"Apa dia menangis? Apa aku melukainya lagi?" tanya Donghae entah kepada siapa. Tangannya kini beralih kepipi tirus Eunhyuk dan menghapus jejek –jejak air mata tersebut.

"Maaf! _Please don't cry_,_ baby_!" ujar Donghae.

Donghae ikut terlelap. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk melindungi Minho agar dia tidak terjatuh dan satu tangannya lagi dia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang entah mengapa terlihat balas menggenggam tangan Donghae.

'_**CKLEK'**_ pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kangin dan Leeteuk. Niat kangin untuk menghampiri mereka dia urungkan karena Leeteuk menahanya dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Sebaikanya kita tidak mengganggu mereka!" ujar Leeteuk kemudian menarik lengan suaminya pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

:::HaeHyuk:::

Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ketaman rumah sakit dengan menggunakan kursi roda dan Eunhyuk hanya diam saja. Donghae menghentikan kuris roda Eunhyuk dan menggendong Eunhyuk –memindahkan- ke kursi yang berada di taman. Hari menjelang siang dan matahari tidak terlalu terik sehingga udara terasa hangat.

Donghae tersenyum kearah anak-anak yang sama menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit seperti Eunhyuk, mereka sedang asyik bermain. Melupakan rasa sakit mereka, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang bermain dengan mengguanakan infus di tangannya.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_ maaf. Aku tau kau membenciku, tapi bicaralah! Jangan berdiam seperti ini. Apa kau belum puas menghukumku?" ujar Donghae dengan mata memerah.

"Maaf bila aku egois. Tapi aku mohon ini demi Minho anak kita," ujar Donghae dan seketika badan Eunhyuk sedikit menegang ketika mendengar penuturan _**anak kita**_ dari mulut Donghae.

"Apa kau tidak bosan hanya berdiam seperti ini? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Minho yang merindukan sosok _eomma_nya? Bahkan semenjak dia lahir dia belum pernah merasakan hangatnya dipelukan seorang _eomma_."

"...kau tau? Minho bahkan selalu terlelap dengan cepat hanya dengan melihat foto wajahmu diponselku! Kau boleh menghukumku. Kau boleh mencaciku. Tapi kumohon, berubahlah demi Minho! Dia masih sangat kecil," ujar Donghae lirih.

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita Donghae. Hatinya tidak bisa dibohong terbukti dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak beraturan.

'_**BRUGG'**_ pandangan Donghae beralih kearah suara yang lumayan keras itu. Matanya menangkap seorang gadis kecil yang tersungkur. Dan lutunya mengeluarkan darah. Lalu dengan sigap seorang suster menghampiri anak kecil tersebut yang terus menangis sambil memegang lututnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suster tersebut khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab anak tersebut justru semakin kencang menangis, "_eomma_ hiks _eomma_ hiks hiks," isak anak tersebut sembari memanggil ibunya.

Dari arah berlainan datang seorang wanita muda dengan tergesa-gesa lalu memeluk anak kecil tersebut, "_eomma_ akan selalu ada untukmu!" ujar ibu muda tersebut dan Donghae yang melihat kejdian tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat kehangatan mereka.

Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang memucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari tubuhnya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan.

"_**Tenang saja baby, eomma akan membuat appamu mengakui keberadaan kita!"**_

"_**Eomma harap saat kau lahir, appamu akan menyayangimu!"**_

"_**Baby kau harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan sehat oke!"**_

Sekilas baying-bayang dirinya saat masih mengandung muncul dan membuat dirinya memegang kepalanya. Bayangan-banyangan itu terus muncul secara bergantian seakan sebah _film_ yang menampilkan semua flashback dirinya.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk khawatir. Ia memegang pundak Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk mulai menangis. Donghae yang tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk menangis menariknya kedalam pelukannya dengan sesekali mengelus dan mencium puncuk kepalanya.

Tangisan Eunhyuk mulai hilang dan dengan _reflex_ dia mendorong Donghae. Eunhyuk bangun dari duduknya dan menatap sekeliling dengan gelisah.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk ketika Eunhyuk berniat pergi, "kau mencari apa?"

"Anak-ku? Dimana anak-ku? Apa kau melukainya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan khawatir dan sedikit ketakutan ketika Donghae berniat memeluknya dan membuat Donghae mencelos.

Donghae kembali berniat memeluk Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk memundurkan langkahnya, "jangan mendekat!" teriaknya.

"Hyuk_kie_!" ujar seseorang dengan nada yang lembut.

Eunhyuk yang merasa terpanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Eunhyuk segera berlari ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya dan seorang bayi dalam gendongan Leeteuk.

"_Eomma_! _Appa_!" teriak Eunhyuk kemudian memeluk mereka. Eunhyuk kembali menangis kali ini Leeteuk juga ikut menangis bersama.

"Apa ini anak-ku?" tanya Eunhyuk dan hanya diabalas dengan anggukan oleh Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan kasar kemudian mengambil Minho dari gendongan Leeteuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Senyum yang sempat hilang dari wajahnya kini kembali.

"_Baby_! Kau sangat tampan!" ujar Eunhyuk sembari mencium wajah Minho berkali-kali membuat Minho terenyum bahagia. Ikatan batin memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_!" panggil Donghae dan membuat Eunhyuk membeku seketika. Dan dieratkannya gendongan terhadap Minho. Wajahnyapun seketika memucat dan terlihat dari matanya bahwa dia sangat ketakutan.

Kangin dan Leeteuk yang merasa harus membiarkan mereka memiliki waktu sendiri untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan mereka, meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Mau apa kau Donghae-_ssi_?" tanya Eunhyuk sinis sembari memeluk Minho erat. Donghae hanya tersenyum getir.

"Minho! Nama anak kita Minho. Dan aku tidak akan menyakitinya!" ujar Donghae sembari mendekati Eunhyuk secara perlahan.

"Bohong! Kau bahkan tidak menginginkannya! Jangan mendekat!" teriak Eunhyuk ketika Donghae kembali berusaha mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_ apa kau tidak mempercayaiku! Bila aku ingin aku bisa saja membunuhnya saat kau masih dalam keadaan koma!" ujar Donghae dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menangis. Dia jatuh terduduk. Kakinya terasa lemas. Dia bingung mana yang harus dia percaya. Donghae dengan sgera memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Maaf! Aku tau, aku memang pantas kau benci. Tapi tidak adakah kesempatan untukku? Apa kau tidak bisa mepercayaiku sedikit saja?" ujar Donghae dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari matanya.

"Oppa_, semua mimpimu menjadi kenyataan. Lihat, bahkan Hae _oppa_ sangat menyayanginya. Kau dulu hanya berharap pengakuan atas dirinya saja bukan? Bahkan kau mendapatkan lebih!"_ sekilas ucapan Jessica yang entah dari mana asalnya mulai terngiang ditelinganya.

Eunhyuk secara perlahan balas memeluk Donghae yang juga terisak bersamanya.

:::HaeHyuk::

**1 tahun kemudian.**

Eunhyuk terlihat sedang sibuk memasak didapur. Sedangkan Minho hanya duduk manis dengan setumpuk mainan diruang keluarga. Eunhyuk sesekali melirik kearah Minho yang sedang bermain dan mulutnya berbicara tidak jelas. Eunhyuk hanya terkiki geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan putranya.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka walau sedikt samar. Tidak lama muncuk sosok Donghae yang membawa boneka kodok yang cukup besar ditangan kananya sedangkan kirinya dia gunakan untuk membawa tas kerjanya.

"Minho-_ah_ lihat _appa_ membawa apa?" ujar Donghae setengah berteriak membuat Minho yang tadinya memeluk mobil-mobilannya dengan mata terpejam secara _reflex_ melemparkan mainan tersebut.

Minho merangkak kearah Donghae dan berdiri dengan memegang kaki Donghae. Donghae meletakkan tas kerjanya dan menyerahkan boneka terebut yang dibalas dengan senyum bahagian dari Minho. Donghae kemudian menggendong Minho dan sedikit melemparkannya keudara. Minho yang belum mengerti hanya senang-senang saja diperlakukan seperti itu -_-

Beda halnya dengan _namja_ manis yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang justru terlihat imut dimata semua orang.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhnya Direktur Lee?" tanya Eunhyuk sinis. Donghae tersenyum bodoh, kemudian meletakkan Minho kembali kebawah.

.

.

"Ayolah _baby_! Aku kan hanya bermain-main dengannua. Kenapa kau marah?" rajuk Donghae yang hanya diacuhkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Tapi itu bahaya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya," ujar Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah sedih. Donghae yang melihat itu berniat untuk memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae terdiam. Namun tidak berapa lama seringaian terlihat diwajah tampannya, "yasudah. Aku bisa mencari wanita lain yang dengan senang hati ingin memeluk-ku!" ujar Donghae menyeringai dan Eunhyuk hanya diam namun terlihat bahwa dia sedikit gelisah.

"Aku tidak peduli!" ujar Eunhyuk dan membuat Donghae mem_pout_kan bibirnya membuat Eunhyuk sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah!" ujar Donghae kemudian membalikan badannya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasakan Eunhyuk memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau bodoh!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan bibir di_pout_kan membuat Donghae tersenyum menang.

Donghae membalikan badannya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk gugup.

"Mau apa?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

"Apa? Bukankah setiap malam kita melakukan ini bahkan lebih," ujar Donghae santai membuat pipi Eunhyuk merona.

Secara perlahan namun pasti bibir mereka saling menyatu. Tidak ada lumatan kasar atau menuntut. Ciuman yang menunjukan besarnya cinta mereka tanpa nafsu sedikitpun. Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlena dengan ciuman mereka.

Mereka tidak menyadari dengan Minho yang hanya menatap mereka dengan mata yang mengerjap polos. Minho tersenyum lalu merangkak kearah mereka. Dengan berpegangan kuris dia berdiri. Lalu Minho berjalan secara perlahan kearah Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Minho menarik-narik celana Donghae namun Donghae tidak menghiraukannya karena dirinya sibuk menjelajahi gua manis sang istri. Minho menarik celana Donghae dengan tidak sabar dan membuat Donghae tidak sangaja mendorong Minho membuat Minho terjatuh.

Mata minho memerah dan bibirnya mengerucut, "hiks _mmaaaaa_ hiks hiks," tangisan Minho-pun akhirnya pecah membuat Eunhyuk tersadar dan dengan cepat mendorong Donghae dan mengakhiri ciuman tersebut membuat Donghae menggerutu.

Eunhyuk menggendong Minho berusaha membuatnya berhenti menangis, "ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk lebut.

"hiks hiks _mmaaaa_ hiks _ppaa cahat_ hiks hiks," adu Minho dan Eunhyuk menatap Donghae kesal.

:::HaeHyuk:::

"_Baby_, ayolah!"

"Ini yang kedua kali kau melukai Minho!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan _deathglare_nya.

"_Baby_!"

"Aku tidak dengar," ucap Eunhyuk acuh sembari malanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Untuk apa aku hidup bila kau membenciku!" ujar Donghae dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi."

"_Baby_, aku serius!" ujar Donghae sembari merebut pisau yang ada ditangan Eunhyuk.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan anda takut dan khawatir.

"Tentu saja mendapatkan maaf darimu," ujar Donghae lalu mengarahkan pisau tersebut kearah lengannya.

Donghae sengaja mengarahkan pisau tersebut dengan gerakan _slow motion_, bermaksud agar Eunhyuk mencegahnya. Namun Eunhyuk mendorong pisau tersebut kerarah lain dengan cepat dan tidak sengaja melukai jari-jairi Donghae. Dan donghae hanya bisa meringis.

Eunhyuk membawa Donghae kearah _washtafel_ lalu mencuci luka tersebut dan dengan segera mendudukan Donghae diruang keluarga. Minho hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya. Donghae tetap terlihat meringis sedangkan Eunhyuk mengobati luka Donghae dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa _hiks_? Apa kau ingin meinggalkan kami _hiks hiks_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan terisak.

"_Sorry baby_!" ujar Donghae sembari menghapus air mata di pipi Eunhyuk.

.

.

Malam mulai menjelang. Minho-pun sudah tertidur. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang berbaring disofa dengan poisi Donghae yang memeluk Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk yang menaruh kepalanya di tangan kekar Donghae dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Donghae.

"Hae-_ah_ aku tidak pernah bermimpi kau memelukku seperti ini," ujar Eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan. Donghae hanya diam dan mengelus rambut halus Eunhyuk yang sekarang mulai memanjang.

"Kau tau , dulu menggapaimu itu sangat sulit. Kau itu sangat sempurna. Walau seberapa keras kau menolak dan menghinaku aku akan tetap mencintaimu," ujar Eunhyuk dengan senyum manis.

"_Shttt_, jangan bicarakan itu lagi!" ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk mendongkan kepalanya menatap wajah Donghae, "kenapa? Itu sangat lucu. Bahkan aku ingat ucapanmu yang selalu mebuat kupingku panas, _'menjauh dariku jalang'_ apa kau ingat?" ujar Eunhyuk sembari terkikik menggoda Donghae yang mukanya kini sudah memerah karena malu.

"Itu karena dulu aku membencimu!" ujar Donghae membela diri dan kembali memeluk erat Eunhyuk.

"Hae-_ah_ boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, akan aku penuhi."

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Sica! Bisa kita besok kepemakamannya?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk kaget, "Sica? Yang kau maksud adik-ku? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Eunhyum tersenyum, "itu rahasia!"

Donghae hanya mendengus kesal mendengarkan jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Hae-_ah_ _kiss_," ujar Eunhyuk manja dan dengan wajah merona.

"_As you wish baby_," ujar Donghae dengan senyum manis keaarah Eunhyuk. Tidak lama bibir merekapun menyatu.

_**~EnD~**_

KYAAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA END JUGA!

Ada yang nunggu FF ini, wah sumpah Kha sangat-sangat terharu *sob* ..

Ternyata banyak yang nunggu, review + suka ff ini #bow

Ini Chap terpanjang yang Kha buat loh~ Pada suka gak sama END'a?

Curcol boleh ya? Hehe..

Mungkin setelah ini Kha mau pensiun jadi author -_- Kha gak ada waktu buat ngetik, kecuali saat libur seperti sekarang^^ tapi besok sudah kembali keaktifitas biasa.. atau mungkin Kha balik saat liburan semesteran~ Don't miss me #dilemparPanci

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE^^ Jangan mentang2 END yang review dikit banget ._. Kha suka sedih liat review sedikit. Dan TERIMKASIH yang sudah mendukung dengan review FF ini. Maaf Kha gak pernah bales. Tapi Kha sangat terharu baca review kalian^^

KONTAK::

FB: _**www (titik) facebook (titik) com (garis miring) khahee (titik) kim**_ atau Tikka Kyumin Shawolelforever [kalian hapus sepasinya ya^^]

Twitter: Kartika2412

Silahkan INBOX FB Kha, karena FB Kha udh gk bisa di add. Nanti kalo ngeinbox dengan senang hati Kha add kalian^^

**HaeHyuk Aegya ****이카희**


End file.
